The Seventh Commandment
by Berde
Summary: a promise, a deception, a marriage, and a lot of lies..it is said: thou shalt not commit adultery. but is true and undying love worth sinning over for? [i recommend that you read the first 2 chapters bef deciding whether to continue w the story]
1. When We Two Parted

**THE SEVENTH COMMANDMENT  
**_**Thou shalt not commit adultery.  
**__by Berde_

**

* * *

****DISCLAIMER:**

Harry Potter is not mine. You all know very well who owns him and all the other characters on his series, JK Rowling! I'm not so interested on owning Harry James Potter, anyway. Can I just keep Ron and Hermione? Heheh…on second thought, Ron alone would do!

The story is not entirely mine. From _Anime: Yuyu Hakusho_ category, _Varon_ wrote this fic entitled _Violation of the Sixth Commandment_—though the author removed the story for editing so you may not find it at the moment. I just thought it would do good as R/Hr story. Oh I'm very sure!

The quotes aren't mine, of course…author names and title of the works are there…don't sue me for all of these!

Well, some of the characters are mine…had to make them since I can't think of anyone from Mrs. Rowling's novel to fit such role.

And the seventh commandment is from God. Moses did go through a lot to have it and the rest of the ten. Don't you go violating any…aight!

**QUICK NOTE: **Edited the chapter for some reason that I don't feel too satisfied with how I had the first one—kind of feels like…oh sod it! Can't explain! Also editing the second one and will post it as soon as possible. Please, please review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: When We Two Parted**

_When we two parted  
__In silence and tears,  
__Half broken-hearted  
__To sever for years,  
__Pale grew thy cheek and cold  
__Colder thy kiss…  
_**_Byron, When We two Parted_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Mr. Ronald Bilius P. Weasley  
**__**Orange Room, The Burrow  
**__**London, England**_

**_Recent events made The Team of Aurors discover your competence being a young wizard who can fight dark magic and protect our community. Possessing a logical mind, thorough knowledge of dark arts, and well-built features, we are confident that you will become an asset to the team. _**

_**Accordingly, we are calling on you for service being on probationary until you finish a classified program training.**_

_**We hope to hear from you soon.**_

_**The Team of Aurors  
**__**Ministry of Magic  
**__**London, England**_

**_Signed, Bartholomew Spencer  
_**_**Auror Training Leader**_

_Hermione carefully flipped the letter back to Ron's desk. The laughter echoed from downstairs she knew very well belonged to the Weasley kids and Harry Potter. _"Ron is fulfilling a dream." _She murmured to no one in particular, and the tiny owl beside the window hooted around his cage. Hermione walked slowly towards it, _"We can't be selfish. I can't be." _She gave the owl some feeds that pacified the animal, and Hermione watched him absently._

Ron is fulfilling a dream. _She repeated on her mind for the nth time, but this still did not seem to convince her. Ron is leaving to become an Auror, but Harry—he turned the offer down to be with Ginny. Harry will stay in London, play Quidditch, and be with the girl he loves. Did that mean Ron doesn't love her?_

_Hermione felt a pang of being unimportant, _just as she usually suspects._ She has always been the bushy-brown-head, cleverest witch of Hogwarts whom many would regard. She was Hermione Jane Granger—great, special, and has proven her worth as more than just a mudblood. But this never seemed enough for a certain red-head to care more. For him, she was just Hermione, a friend—a nagger._

_The tepid summer breeze danced its way inside the orange room's window. She felt it touch her face but realized how it failed to move her heavy hair. _It must by the hair_, she thought. Because it was not blond, and straight, nor was it flowing smoothly like a silky fabric. She bit her lower lips, _couldn't be the teeth_, Hermione continued on her thoughts. _No, _for she had Madam Pomfrey fix it during fourth year._

"Bloody hell, Harry!" _she heard his voice roar that was followed by the shriek of indignation from their mother._

_Hermione snorted a laugh. _"I love you just the way you are." _She remembered Ron blurting out those very words that almost made her heart jump out her chest. He could be annoyingly insensitive and big-mouthed, Ronald Weasley is. But he really never knew how sometimes those features she often complains to him about comes in handy._

_Just like the curses that go flying out of his mouth, he never meant to tell her that. By the horrified look on his face and the color that has crawled from his ears, she could tell how he wanted to instantly disappear in front of her. But she did not let him. No. Not after six years, not at the middle of a war that could most likely take either of their lives. There wasn't any time to waste. But Hermione didn't make it easier for him. She had her friend repeat himself which he was able to do after some long minutes of stuttering and profuse blushing. And what happened after that was the most magical moment on both their lives._

_So, Ron, her boyfriend for nearly five months, loves her—always had, and will always do._

_But the depth of his love wasn't, in point of fact, all her worries. Voldemort had been defeated, but not all of his allies were captured. A great number of wizards from the Dark Lord's side remain in hiding. That is what new Aurors were needed for, truth be told—to capture the underhanded Death Eaters. _This_ actually is more bothering than _not being worth sacrificing a dream for, _Hermione's brilliant mind kicked in. She would rather have Ron tell her upfront he isn't really in love with her and have her cry over a short-lived relationship, than not have him at all. _

"Hermione?" _She looked up to see the boy of her meditation, standing right before her some few feet away. She watched as he slowly stepped inside the room and pulled the door close behind him. His hair has grown a lot longer, she noticed. Still as strikingly ginger when she first met him, clashing with the color of the walls of his own room. His face was pale and his expression somewhat scrawled. If only she could see his ears, because that's usually where Hermione would resign for hints on what he's up to. _"What are you doing here?" _his voice was a lot firmer as he spoke. He's not a boy anymore, but a man._

_Hermione fidgeted from her place, _"Nothing." _She answered somewhat shyly. _"I was just giving Pig some…" _she didn't get to finish her sentence as she saw how his eyes landed on the re-opened letter on the desk. _"I just…I…re-read." _She stammered, hating every bit of feeling it gave._

_Ron raised an eyebrow and beamed, _"Is this competition for Hogwarts: A History?" _he joked as he walked forward and re-read the letter to himself._

_Hermione watched him, amused. But before she could let a smile cross her lips, the tugging anxiety suddenly hit her once more. _Ron is leaving. _She realized from the clock on his wall that it was time for him to go. _He came to bid her goodbye. _His smile also vanished for the absence of her response. It grew silent. It was so silent that Hermione felt he was already gone. She felt he had left her alone. And fresh tears started to well on her eyes, however, she willed not to cry._

"You do realize it's not completely over…the war." _She couldn't help to voice her fears._

_He marched closer to her, breathing down her nose. _"'Mione, I'm possessing a logical mind, thorough knowledge of dark arts, and well-built features…there's really nothing to worry about." _Ron fanned her with the invitation letter he received from the ministry. He pulled a grin from his lips, revealing his even teeth, and gently reached his free hand to tuck some strands of his girlfriend's twisting hair behind her ears. He nodded assuring._

_Hermione pursed her lips, breathing harder every second as she fought with the conflicting emotions she has built inside her chest. _"How can you manage to joke, Ronald?"

_He threw the parchment back on the table and clicked his forehead with hers. _"I'm just new. I'm the trainee. Do you really think they'd let me handle Voldemort's cronies?" _He reasoned rather reasonably, and he slid his touch down her shoulders to her arms and held her hand._

_Not taking her eyes off his, Hermione clasped his hands tight as if without a single intention of letting go. _"What if…?"

"Two years." _Ron cut her off. Before she could protest, he continued, gaze still locked with hers. _"Two years and I'll be back. Either they throw me out or I'll quit. Just give me two years."

_Hermione looked away, becoming aware of the tears that have made their way down her cheeks. She untangled a hand from Ron to wipe her face. _"You love Quidditch." _She said, hoping it would convince him to follow their other best friend's resolution._

"Doesn't love me." _He answered shortly._

"I do." _She protested, returning both her eyes and hand on him._

_Ron smiled, _"I know. And I love you too, 'Mione. More than you know. More than anyone knows." _His brows furrowed as he searched for the right words, _"It's just that…"

_But Hermione had heard what she wanted to hear. _Ron loves her. _It didn't matter how much. He loves her and that was enough. _"I know...Ron, I know, this has been a dream since fourth year…I'm sorry…I'm just scared." _And she really looked anxious._

"Two years, 'Mione. Then I'll come back…and marry you." _He stated coolly with the familiar ear-to-ear smirk playing on his face._

_This made Hermione heave a long sigh in defeat. He would never take her seriously. And that proposal, if only he hasn't used that everytime they would fight—which was very often, if you must know, it could have sounded really romantic. Actually, it did, the first time he used it. _"Don't look like that, 'Mione. I know what you're trying to say, with the war and all, but really, a game of Quidditch would help us escape from the worries even for an hour. Besides, we're playing on the field inside Hogwarts…and, you've read Hogwarts: A History, so you know Voldemort couldn't just apparate his way inside the bounds of the castle. I'm telling you, after an hour we'll be back safe, sound, and less worried. You think I'd have myself killed before I get to marry you." _But now, it only sounded as good as 'sorry', 'please', or 'thank you'._

_Seeing that she didn't buy his words, Ron leaned closer and continued with his speech, _"I'm not the boy who cried wolf, 'Mione. Everytime I tell you I'd marry you, I mean it. We just can't be married in the middle of the war. But after two years, there's no stopping me. Even if I have to tie you up to walk with me down the aisle, do you understand that?"_ His eyes grew more serious that they seem to have lost its bluish color…On his eyes, Hermione could only see white…which mirrored his soul._

_She started. It was like hearing him offer marriage for the first time. Did her heart just stop beating, or did it just pound louder? _Oh, my god, i_t was more than what she asked for, but it was a lot better. It was so much better she couldn't believe it was really happening. She must be dreaming. _"Ron, I…" _But there was a sudden feeling that hit her—a new sensation that went against her hasty bliss. It wasn't over joy, not fear, not anger…it was _pain_. And Hermione couldn't understand why she was hurting all of a sudden. When she looked deeper into Ron's eyes, blue was still absent and there was white…his soul…his spirit…his ghost…Hermione could not understand. She just cried._

"'Mione…please, believe in me. I will come back." _He cupped her cheeks and wiped her dry. _"Don't you trust me? Don't you have faith in me?"

"Ron, leave." _She ordered against the incessant snuffles. _"Leave, before I think of a way to stop you." _She broke away from his touch. _"…before I get selfish, Ron." _Her voice trailed off as it was replaced with sniffs._

_Ron slowly backed away from her. Fighting with himself whether to go as he had always wanted or stay and hug Hermione as he had always wanted _as well _And it was Hermione's soft whisper that made him decide to walk out of the room._

"Go, Ron. I do have faith in you."

_He stepped forward and placed a short and soft kiss on Hermione's lips. _"Wait for me, 'Mione." _He pleaded before exiting the room. He marched down without looking back up, wiping his own tears, and knowing that once he stopped, he would only run back to her and stay. But he wanted to go—to prove to himself that he is worth her love—and he couldn't tell her that because she'll think it's stupid. But it's not._

_Hermione walked to the window and watched Ron's back walking away. _"Keep your promise, Ron." _He stopped, still with his back turned to her, and raised an arm for goodbye. He knew she would be watching him. He knew her so well. This only made Hermione cry more…until he disappeared with his baggage as he touched the portkey on the far end of The Burrow's yard._

* * *

It had been three and a half years. Hermione stood on the same corner on Ron's room; beside the same window, watching the same spot at the far end of The Burrow's yard. The portkey wasn't even there anymore. Her eyes full of tears.

"Hermione?"

She wiped her tears quickly and chanted a spell to hide her swollen eyes before turning around. "Ginny."

The girl's red head popped inside the room, as if not intending at all to enter. "Well, we're about to start. And your husband is waiting for you downstairs."

Hermione nodded, took a deep breath before following her friend's direction.

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

I'm back! This wasn't supposed to be my next fic, but anyway, I still have a lot to work on the other one so I'm giving you this. Quite a serious story, but there are a lot to follow…full of secrets, this one is…flash backs on first few chapters. Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticisms are still very much welcome! Thanks a bunch!


	2. Your Little Words

**DISCLAIMER:** Disclaimer on page one applies…

**QUICK NOTE: **I edited the first two chapters for characterization purposes. Please re-read if you haven't done so. The next chapter will be posted ASAP…thanks! And please, review.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Your Little Words**

_Your little words are hard and cold,  
__You try to use them as a sling  
__As David did to slay the bold  
__Goliath—but they only sting!  
__**May Brinkley, Pebbles**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Hermione snapped her pocket book shut as she spotted a familiar face step inside the cafeteria. Though, the once thin, sallow-skinned boy now has a sturdy and healthier form, Viktor Krum's towering height, large curve nose, and thick black eyebrows remained just how when they last saw each other._

"Hi." _She greeted with a smile, placed the book on the table and stood up to welcome her guest with an extended hand._

_He took her hand somewhat awkwardly. _"You don't haff to be so formal vith me, Herm-own-ninny." _He said embarrassed, knowing he hasn't still perfected pronouncing her name, aside from the fact that he hadn't made the slightest improvement on his Bulgarian accent._

_Hermione chuckled, _"Oh," _and muttered apologetically_. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." _She motioned for him to take the seat as she dropped herself back on her chair, resting her hands on top of her book. _"I was worried you were mad at me or something, you know, after my last letter."

_As if a Seeker who had just caught sight of the riotous snitch, Viktor briskly reached for Hermione's hand. _"Mad at you?" _he asked miserably,_ "That's not possible." _It wasn't something Hermione had expected from a so-called friend, much more from someone she only knew from a one-time event at school, exchanged letter for some time, and hadn't been in-touch with for the past six months. Out of surprise, she abrasively pulled her hand away._

"I…erm…I thought so." _She smiled nervously. _"So, how are you coping up?" _Hermione prompted for a conversation, rather thoughtlessly, before silence cuts in or Viktor thinks of another clever move. Of course, she was referring to Viktor's decision to quit playing Quidditch. The accident on the last game Viktor played for Bulgaria—when the Seeker dove for his famous wronsky feint, and a raging bludger had dragged him hitting hard on the ground, leaving him unconscious in the hospital for weeks—was all over the wizarding news. Hermione was also aware that it was not entirely Viktor Krum's choice to resign, but his Healers' advice; and the clever girl only realized how this question impacted her companion, who suddenly tensed. _"I didn't mean to bring that up, Viktor…"

"Vould you like to take a walk, Herm-own-ninny?" _He asked instead as if she hadn't said a word that concerned his controversies. Having received his companion's approval, Viktor lead the way out the cafeteria and this is only when Hermione noticed how the people inside the room stare at the retired Quidditch star._

_She felt sorry, seeing how her friend had to slouch and bow his head so low to avoid attracting more attention. _"Viktor," _Hermione began once they were safe from the gossiping crowds. He stopped as if prompting her to continue, _"You shouldn't let them get to you. If there's anything they don't understand, it's everything you're going through."

"Do you know vot they call me?" _He stated vaguely watching the water run below them. Apparently, they have stopped on a bridge above the river. _"Has-been." _He finished half-heartedly._

_Hermione watched him pick a pebble from the ground and toss it down the river. For once in her life being a self-proclaimed articulate witch, with Ron very much agreeing to this, Hermione Granger couldn't find the right words to use and comfort Viktor Krum._

"Nobody understands how I feel." _With this statement, Hermione gasped, readying herself for a retort. Viktor, however, didn't give her the chance. _"You are sorry for me just like everyone is." _He turned to her accusingly, making her shoulders feel heavy. _"I don't need people to pity me."

_Hermione swallowed, taking longer in the process than normal gulping is done. She wanted to tell her friend that she wasn't sorry, but that would be a lie. And even if she didn't really feel that way, she would find it rather insensitive of her. Honestly, situations like these give her so much hard time. Why hasn't she ever learned to understand boys and their prides? This has happened before with Ron and his 'being poor' issues, with Harry and his Voldemort worries. _"You are completely being stubborn." _She opted for her usual approach. Sometimes they work—with Harry at least. And if she was a tad lucky Viktor is not half as much as Ron, she would suffer from less infighting which she could definitely handle._

"Nobody cares anymore because I'm not playing. They only like the Seeker." _Viktor continued, but starting to sound haughty._

"That's not true!" _Hermione retorted ridiculed. _"You know I'm not into that sport."

"But you don't like me." _He tossed another pebble to the water, this time more aggressively. He quickly turned to face her, _"You only like your friends at Hogvarts."

"I like all my friends." _Hermione stated simply, clutching the book on her hand more tightly._

"That explains vhy you stopped sending me letters?"

"I stopped?" _she complained rather confused. _"As far as I can remember, Viktor, I was the one who last owled."

"Yeah. To tell me that you don't like me…completely hurting my feelings." _He sounded bitter._

"But…I told you we could still be friends."

"I don't vont to be friends, Herm-own-ninny. I love you." _He took her hand once more and tried to held her gaze._

_Hermione looked away, _"You know I love someone else."

"Someone who chooses to leave than stay and be vith you?"

_With this, she quickly returned to face him. His large nose almost touching her little one. Hermione couldn't figure out what Viktor was playing at. One moment, he sounded miserable, and the next critical. And how did he know about Ron leaving? _"Ron is fulfilling a dream." _She heard herself repeat this sickening statement once more, this time for Viktor, then pulling her hand away. _

_Viktor's head fell, his stare settling on Hermione's other hand—that one holding a book._ "But you said before that long distance relationships vould never vork." _There was a tone of accusation on his voice._

"I just know anything would work with Ron." _She replied simply._

"Vhy do you love such man, Herm-own-ninny?"

"What do you mean? Ron is…" _she protested, ready for her best friend turned boyfriend's defense, but Viktor cut her off._

"I vouldn't leave the girl I love even for my biggest dream." _Viktor pointed, even waiving his hand for emphasis. Hermione's face twitched. _"I don't mean to hurt you Herm-own-ninny. But even Harry didn't choose to leave."

_A sarcastic smile played across Hermione's lips, as if taunting the man who was questioning Ron's devotion for her. _"He's coming back, you know." _She replied snootily, forgetting her doubts on how Viktor gets such information._

"Is he?" _he challenged back._

"Yes. He promised so himself." _Hermione snapped impatiently._

_Viktor scoffed, _"And you take his vords for it?"

"Of course I do." _The girl tried to keep an even face although inside she wanted to cry and slap Viktor right then and there. _How dare he? _And that feeling of wanting to hit him only grew stronger when his laugh became louder and started to sound evil. Hermione stared at him disgustedly. How much he had changed since she last saw him at the Yule Ball of their fourth year. She knew somehow he would be indifferent with her what with the last letter she sent dumping him over Ron. Deciding she had had enough, Hermione started to march away._

"Herm-own-ninny." _Viktor called behind her._

_Hermione continued with her stride but his suddenly pleading tone made her stop. She turned around and faced him. _"What exactly was so funny that you almost died laughing?" _she demanded, some strands of her bushy hair were falling over her face._

"I vas laughing at myself." _he began, and Hermione need not ask for him to continue, _"I came here thinking that now Veasley is gone, I might haff a chance vith you…I vas also laughing at Veasley." _With this, Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, looking more concerned on the next statement. _"The many times I haff heard Draco calling him stupid, I never realized how much he really vas until I learned that he left you." _Hermione looked like she wanted to be flattered and insulted at the same time. But Viktor wasn't done yet, _"And I vas also laughing at you." _He teased, _"How much you believe him…but you shouldn't."

"Why?" _Hermione barked at the edge of her temper. _"Why not!"

"Because ve never know vot vould happen. An auror faces…" _He didn't get the chance to finish as Hermione shouted._

"That's enough! Ron is coming back after two years, get that! There's nothing, nothing that could ever happen to stop him from coming back." _She was officially angry now. Insults she could take, but assuming that something might happen…_How dare he?

"Nothing?" _he asked still with a taunting tone. _"You are reading that book. You should know exactly vot things might happen even on the first veek of training."

_Hermione flipped her book face-front, reading the title as if for the first time. _'A Guide to being an Auror: Things to Consider Before Accepting the Job.' _She felt her heart being stabbed as she finally took full grasp of all the things she had read so far. _"Still," _she began, voice shaking, _"he promised." _Her lips twitched to one side, stressing her stubbornness regarding the matter._

"You really haff so much faith in him, do you?" _Viktor asked unbelievably, even shaking his head._

"In fact, I do." _Returning to her_ _strong_er _personality_, _Hermione answered straightforwardly._

"Vot if I insist Veasley couldn't keep his vord?" _He challenged._

_Hermione instinctively answered just to give Viktor the satisfaction, _"Then you're wrong."

"Vot if appear to be right? After two years, he doesn't come back?"

_She raised her nose up in the air, narrowing her look on him _"Viktor, I could bet my life on Ron's word."

_The boy smiled mischievously, _"I vould love your life Herm-own-ninny. Lord knows how much I vont you spend it vith me."

"Fortunately for me, and not very much for you, I will be spending it with Ronald Weasley, right after he returns." _She mocked a sympathetic tone._

"Two years, you said." _Still his roguish smile playing across his face._

"Two years." _She echoed. _"Could be less, but definitely not more."

_Viktor slowly walked towards her, _"On the first day after the second year and Veasley has not come back for you…" _his face was growing stern, _"you vould marry me." _He extended a hand to her, nodding for her to take, _"Make a deal or accept the fact that I just had you doubt on your boyfriend's vow."

_It took a while before his proposal finally registered on Hermione's head. Was he really expecting Ron not to return? What's too much was he actually thought marriage would happen between them! Honestly! And Hermione always though Viktor Krum was the picture of a true gentleman. He was a jerk just like any other. Pathetic jerk! _"Just so you know, Viktor, you're not doing yourself a favor." _The next thing she knew, she and Viktor were shaking hands to close the pact. It was the most stupid settlement she had ever made in her entire life. But knowing Ron would certainly keep his words, there was nothing to worry about._

* * *

"Ron, you promised." Hermione whispered weakly as she stared at her ring finger that was sporting a diamond-stoned band her husband had slid some nine months ago.

She felt an arm slithered around her waist, and all of a sudden, she was being swung meticulously left to right by a tall and lanky form. For a second the touch almost felt like the same. But then again, it was different just how the other would sneak up behind her and twirl her playfully. This was only confirmed when the man breathed words on the nape of her neck, "Where have you been, Honey? I've been looking for you?"

Hermione snapped out of her reverie, courteously released herself from his touch, "Please, not here. Not now. Ginny said we're about to start." She said sweetly, and she walked away finding her other friends without even looking back at him.

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Thanks for reviewing! I hope I'm still drawing your interests with this fic…The events would be a lot clearer on the next chapters…as I said before, there would be several flashbacks on first chapters, so please bear with them if you're not enjoying too much…please, tell me what you guys think! Is the story getting better or worse? Hehehe…


	3. Like Leaves From A Tree

**DISCLAIMER: **Please see disclaimer on the first page…

**QUICK NOTE: **Just wanted to remind that I edited the first two chapters, if you haven't re-read, please do so. Thanks, and if you're kind enough to leave a review, I'd be very happy.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Like Leaves From A Tree**

_One by one, like leaves from a tree,  
__All my faiths have forsaken me.  
__**Sara Teasdale, Leaves**_

* * *

****

****

"Today, we are gathered to celebrate the life of our dearest brother, Ronald Bilius, after a year of his parting to reunite with our Creator…" The shaking voice of the old pastor slowly drifted away from Hermione's attention as her eyes wandered about the small group assembled on the green terrain outside the Burrow. Aside from the redhead family were some neighbors, co-workers, friends and professors from school; and almost all were familiar faces to her. But, in spite of the small number of visitors who made it to the ceremony, she found it too crowded to breathe. Hermione suddenly felt nauseous, as her vision started to move in circles. She couldn't hardly understand the talk of the speaker, although, the beautiful words he had been enumerating about the issue echoed through the girl's head. "…he was the son, brother, friend, or student who makes us laugh, even if at times he would make us really mad; he was the boy who worries us and makes us proud at the end of the day; he was the man who keeps his words…"

Hermione felt her chest stiffen and her throat dried up, suddenly becoming overwhelmed by the the things she just heard…suffocated by the feeling of grief and yearning to see him. Her sight slowly grew blurry, and she heard herself call his name, although very softly, "Ron," and breathlessly, "but you didn't keep your promise." Then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven…"_ she sighed, "_One year."_ and finished as she gently pushed her thick bushy hair back and tied it with a small lace. Hermione sighed again and continued, not minding if some strands were falling before her face. She flipped the leaf of her notebook to the next page. It was her personally made calendar that started with the date when Ron left—July 15th. It was her own countdown to his return. _"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven…" _she paused and beamed, _"…and fifteen days!"

_How fast time flew and Hermione didn't exactly know how she managed to last for two years without Ron, without a single letter nor word about how he was. She could keep herself busy for the day by writing books, and she had already published a couple—about elves, giants, trolls, goblins, fairies, ghouls—and other creatures who are either enslaved or feared by many, but for her, could create a harmonious relationship with witches and wizards; But then, she would worry every night about him. Somehow, she also manages to comfort herself by reading her newly favorite book, _'Aurors: Classified Training'_. It doesn't say much about how the training goes, but it justly explains why it was so restricted that exchange of letter or news would be impossible._

_There was a soft knock on the door and the sweet voice of her mother called behind. _"Come in." _she answered and the woman obeyed with a smile playing across her face. _"Are they here yet?" _she looked up, returning the smile._

_The lady walked to her bad and sat beside her daughter. _"Oh, you're going away again." _She complained but on a playful tone._

"Mum, it's just two weeks." _Hermione flung her arms around the her companion's neck and rested her chin on her shoulder, caressing her mother's cheek with hers, _"He's coming back…" _she whispered excitedly. With this, the older girl started to sob, making the young girl panic. _"What's wrong?" _she asked concerned._

"Oh, nothing." _The woman assured, wiping her eyes dry. _"It's just silly old Mum, going to miss her only baby."

"For two weeks? Like I don't stay at school for tem months." _She scoffed._

"No. When Ron returns…you'll not be my baby anymore." _She started to sob again and Hermione understood what she meant. She had mentioned about Ron's proposal, she tells her everything—well, save for her and Viktor's stupid agreement, which she knew would never happen anyway, so what's the point of telling her, or anybody for that matter, really?_

"Mum…" _she stressed lovingly, _"Well…you could have new babies…little redheads and bushy brown-heads." _Hermione joked which she knew her mother would instantly retort to. _"Joking!" _she took back seeing her scribble reaction._ "It's not like we'll get married on the 16th …" 'unless…' _her mind suddenly egged on the last thing she ever wanted to ponder, but Hermione quickly pushed the thought away._

"You are an excited little witch, do you know that?" _Mrs. Granger seemed to have pulled herself from sudden dejection. _"Are you sure it's okay with Arthur and Molly that you stay two weeks before Ron comes back? You said the whole family would be there, and I've seen the whole family, Darling, especially now that three of them are already married with kids."

"The nice thing about an enchanted house, Mum, is that you wouldn't have to worry about the space to have everyone fit in. Just one swish and flick…I was actually thinking…" _An impish smile curled on Hermione's lips._

_Her mother promptly cut this off though, _"No you don't Hermione Jane. You are not going to use your magic to alter this house. Aside from having our neighbors suspect…your Dad wouldn't like the house he built be changed. He'll go frantic, I'm telling you."

_Hermione laughed, _"I was just kidding. I know how much this means to the two of you, and if Ron and I would have a house, I would of course want it to stay just as it is…which means, we'll have to start on a big one to avoid adding floors up…" _she said thoughtfully, and before her mother could retort, her father's voice had already echoed through the house._

"Girls, Harry and Ginny are here!"

_The two went down with Hermione's luggage and greeted the guests with warm hugs. It wasn't like the three former Hogwarts students don't see each other very often. Despite Harry's busy Quidditch training schedule, Ginny's post-graduate studies to become a Healer—_says the famous wizarding sport is very dangerous, so she would need to keep an eye on Harry—_and Hermione's book writing, publishing, launching, and signing, they still save a day to sit down and have a tea. Often, Hermione would visit The Burrow and help Ginny baby-sit her growing number of nieces and nephews, and catch up with Harry's training updates when he gets home since the boy had been adopted by the Weasleys after they have finished school._

_Hugging and giving pecks on the cheeks were most likely the same scene that happened when they arrived at The Burrow. Indeed, everyone was there._

_Bill, his wife who Hermione knew since fourth year, Fleur Delacour, and their one-and-a-half-year old daughter, Florence; Charlie and pregnant wife for six months, Estella; Percy and fiancé Penelope, Fred and Angelina with their own set of one-year-old twins, Colin and Nicole. And Hermione had learned that George just broke up with his girlfriend for two months, Cornelia; of course, Ginny and Harry, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley._

_After settling her things on Ginny's room, Hermione hurried downstairs and ran in front of the wall where the Weasley clock was hanged. It was the only means she could tell how Ron was, and the last time she had checked on it was a month ago when she helped Ginny baby-sit the twins. She snapped her head up only to find that the clock wasn't there._

"Oh, it was broken. The twins got hold of Dad's wand and blew the poor thing up." _Ginny explained behind her. _"Mum already brought it to the repair shop, but they say it would take long for it to be fixed. Said they have to track down the magic used to have it work, and Granpa's the only one who knows that so, until Granpa visits…" _she shrugged off._

"Calm down, 'Mione. It's only fifteen days." _Harry joined. _"You wouldn't want George to see you so excited, he'll tease you for the rest of your life." _He snorted, sounding more Weasley-ish than the last time she saw him._

"Especially now that he doesn't have a girlfriend to bother." _Ginny added in a whispered giggle. _"Wanna play chess, 'Mione?" _she offered._

_Hermione nodded and smiled. She had been getting better at chess since she last played against Ron, he'd be surprised once she challenged him. Well, she's not that good enough to beat him, but now she could make the game last few minutes longer._

_Everybody busied themselves. Mrs. Weasley prepared lunch with Fleur and Penelope's help. Hermione and Ginny offered to help but the grown up insists that the two help on Dinner and leave this hour's meal to the two volunteers. Charlie and Estella watched over the playing kids, getting more excited on their own baby come three months. Fred and George discussing about their Joke Shop's expansion; Percy engaged on his ministry work, Bill with his Gringotts work, Mr. Weasley with his new confiscated artifacts, and Harry dozing off behind Ginny._

_It seemed like a perfect day, when…suddenly, a head popped from the fireplace. Hermione didn't know who the man was but he seemed to be Mr. Weasleys' friend from work, this was confirmed when Percy greeted the man asking about the words from the Ministry of Magic._

_In spite of the green light of the floo powder, the paleness of the man was very visible. He looked distraught, with his almost bald head and beard-covered face, one would worry to see such tough-looking person sport such a wearisome expression._

"Arthur, I overheard a conversation with the Minister and the head of the Auror team about the group that was sent to be trained. I just thought you might want to know." _His words almost stumbled with each other._

_This made everyone stopped except for the kids, _"What is it?" _Hermione heard herself prompted, and all heads turn to look at her._

_The man however continued, _"Well, the group was tracking their way back to London. They were in Egypt when three from them have spotted the lair of Vo..Voldemort's escaped Death Eaters…" _Everyone felt silent, waiting for the next news. _"There has been an encounter and…some…some of the trainees were…"

_Before he get to finish, there was a sound of utensil hitting the floor, Mrs. Weasley had dropped it as she grew weaker. Her two assistants caught her before she hit the ground._

"But…and…wh…" _Hermione wanted to retort, at the same time, ask so many questions, but her heart started pounding louder she couldn't even hear herself. The feeling slowly became so familiar. The tugging pain that day Ron left. Did she knew somehow, deep inside her, something would happen?_

"It is still not confirmed." _Mr. Weasley spoke. _"I would go there right now, if my son was included, they should have at least told me."

"I am going with you, Dad." _Percy added._

_Hermione watched as the two apparated, and the head disappeared as well. She turned to an ashen-faced Ginny staring down at the abandoned chess board, behind her was Harry still trying to grasp the news. Hermione turned to Mrs. Weasley who was settled on a chair being fanned by Penelope while Fleur convinced her to drink the glass of water on her hand. _"He can't be…it's only fifteen days, he promised." _She muttered to herself returning to the seat before Ginny, but refusing to move an inch._

_Everything seemed to have happened so fast. She was just so excited less than an hour ago, and then she was worrying like mad. But what Hermione hated most was how slow it was actually happening…she wanted news…more news…details…but she had just seen Mr. Weasley and Percy left. How long did she have to wait? Definitely, not more than fifteen days._

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

I am so late for work just to finish this! You better give a review! Hehehe..hope you like it! better dash!


	4. Nothing To Look Into

**DISCLAIMER: N**othing's mine! Happy? Heheh..just foolin' around…please see disclaimer on first chapter. Thanks!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Nothing To Look Into**

_And nothing to look backward to with pride,  
__And nothing to look forward to with hope.  
__**Robert Frost, The Death of the Hired Man**_

**_

* * *

_**

He wanted to run to her but his feet seemed to have buried themselves deep into the solid earth. Even with a great distance and thick bushes planted before his face, he witnessed clearly how she fell unconscious. He saw everything, actually, from the time she walked out the door escorted by the tall Bulgarian Seeker he once revered as a sportsman and reviled as an adversary over her attention, to the moment she started moving uncomfortably on her seat, wiping every now and then her pale moistening face. He watched her as she stretched her neck and scanned the area for a good of ten minutes; watched her as she settled her stare into the thin air and slowly got weaker as if being disillusioned by it. He watched from afar as she collapsed and he could only wish he was that man who caught her faint body and carried her to safety. If not, he still would've settled being one of the crowd who followed in concern.

_What could she have been working on now? _He knew her so well with the many years they had been friends. She over tasks and overloads, he never really understood but she seemed to always enjoy stressing herself out, Hermione has been. Nevertheless, he knew himself as much. He was taking it to her attitude the blame for her passing out so he wouldn't worry too much. It wasn't working this time, though. He felt he was going to die in agony if he wouldn't hear a word about her condition.

Luckily, before he could think of a stupid move, information had come flying towards him as two young women from their neighborhood discussed in concern about what just happened.

"What else could it possibly be? She's married, she's young, they looked so in love…"

"Are you trying to say, she's pregnant?" from a worried face evolved an excited one. The woman hushed down as she pulled her companion further the crowd, which happened to be nearer him, something that none of them was aware of. "For a moment I thought she was still too fragile concerning Ronald's death."

This sent the other in consideration, "Now that you mentioned."

"Well, but you said they looked so in love…true, she may have loved Weasley a year ago, but Krum wouldn't be too hard to fall for." She giggled.

The other woman slapped her companion's shoulder lightly, "And that shouldn't be the issue anymore. I mean, she already married him…_two months_ after Ronald was gone. What else could it be but love?"

"What if she only married him to escape loneliness?" doubted the other.

"That's silly! I could expect that from _all_ women, but not Hermione Granger."

"That fast, though? Do you think she was even in love with Ronald then?"

"You think she never has?" she was completely taken aback by the suspicion, but seemed to be too interested to drop the topic.

"First, they were best friends for years, maybe she just didn't want to turn him down and hurt his feelings. Second, she let him go…Ginny had Harry stay. And…"

He couldn't stand it any longer. Obviously, those two whipper-snappers knew nothing about him, Hermione, and their relationship most specially. He didn't know why she married Viktor…He didn't know why the marriage happened so quick…He didn't know why the day he came back, which was one day late as he promised and one day after he was proclaimed dead, Hermione's lips were locked with Viktor…He would never know and might just never want to know. What he did know, was that he and Hermione shared something special, something true. At least now, he also came to know that Hermione was happy…she should be, anyway.

* * *

_Ron opened his eyes and winced against the striking light peeping from the window adjacent to him. _Where was he?_ He tried to move and tilt his head but he felt his body ache an awful lot. He winced again trying to remember what exactly happened. He knew he was about to go home in days time. _Was he home? _But he couldn't remember being welcomed by any of the familiar faces he always wanted to see after almost two years of training. _He remembers being so excited, yes. He remembers Egypt, yes. He remembers_…He tried to open his eyes once more. _Yellow light. _He remembers light, only, it wasn't yellow…but green. And he remembers a lot of noises…yells, laughters, shots…Death Eaters! His training buddy…_

"Xander! No!" _Unconsciously, Ron was able to pull his body up in spite of the pain that was cutting through his bones._

_There were foot steps, _"It's all right." _The room dimmed, and there was a hand tapping his back fondly. _"It's all right. You're safe now."

_Ron finally opened his eyes, and found himself staring right back into a pair of hazel eyes. _"Hermione." _He called._

"No. Not Hermione, I'm sorry." _The girls said politely._

_And Ron recognized that it wasn't Hermione's voice, not her face, most of all. _"Who are you? Where am I?" _he tried to reach for his pocket, but the throbbing pain hacked in once more. _"Xander…Lestrange…Hermione…" _he started to panic._

_The girl held his hand and Ron felt they were warm. After what seemed like ages of fret, he felt safe. _"I'm Memorie." _She smiled, _"I'm a friend." _and nodded making her short brunette locks bounce. _"And you are Ronald Weasley, right?"

_Suddenly, the apprehension came running back on Ron's head, he drew his hand away despite the pain it caused, he kept a harsh face, _"How did you know me? Where are the others? Are you a Healer?" _he asked getting flustered._

_Memorie only sweetly reached her hand on his forehead, for a brief moment, her brows furrowed, but she pulled a smile when she looked back on him, _"You still have a fever, but you'll be fine in hours' time." _She pulled a wand from her side and pointed it to him. She felt Ron stiffened, _"Don't worry, it's not painful." _A swish, a flick, and a spell chanted on an undertone and Ron dissolved into another sleep._

_The next time he woke up, he saw the moon instead of the blinding light from the window. Quietly, he scrutinized the room. Feeling that it was safe to start an escape plan, he moved making the bed creak._

"How are you feeling?" _a voice asked. Ron quickly turned and saw on the door the same girl standing with a tray of food on her hands. Before he could speak a word, his stomach had growled in betrayal. _"I thought so." _The girl laughed. _"Here, I made some soup." _She placed the tray on the bedside table, lifted the cup, and offered to her red-head companion. _"Go on, it's safe."

_For some reasons, Ron's doubts slowly faded and he accepted the cup, sipped the contents like there was no tomorrow. _"Memorie?"

"Memo." _She answered, _"I much prefer that. Besides, it's shorter…and your wand says you're Ronald." _She handed him his wand._

_For the second time, Ron accepted something from her, and he decided she could be trusted, _"Thanks, Memo." _He returned a wry grin, _"…and please call me Ron instead." _she nodded energetically, _"Well, I have many questions…" _Ron began hesitantly._

_Memo cut in at once, _"Let me trim it down for you, then, and well…leaving you questions of my own in the process" _She beamed, _"You're here at my home in Ireland." _Seeing his eyes widen in disbelief, she repeated, _"Yes, Ireland." _Ron, however, looked indifferent, _"I live here alone since my parents died during the war. I don't know where you're from, and I perhaps wouldn't know your name at all if it weren't for the wand. Also, I most definitely do not know Xander, Hermione, Harry, or Ginny. Although I do know Lestrange and Malfoy." _She paused thoughtfully,_ "…those were just the names you often called in sleep."

"How did I get here?" _Ron asked confused._

_Her companion looked as confused, _"I dunno, really. I found you at my front door, battered and all…were you from an encounter with Lestrange and Malfoy?"

"…at your front door?" _Ron echoed as he tried to absorb the details, _"I was at an Auror training…yes, I was at an encounter. But, that was supposed to be in Egypt, but then…"

"You probably have apparated yourself to safety, or someone might have transported you from there." _She tried to fill in his self queries._

"That's a possibility, but who could have done that?" _He sounded intrigued, _"I mean, not me, definitely, since I don't know this place at all…and you said you don't know Xander, he's my training buddy…"

_Memorie shook her head, _"No. Maybe it wasn't that friend of yours. Maybe Hermione, Harry, or Ginny." _She suggested. Ron explained his relationship with the three persons. _"But if you were coming back on the fifteenth…today's that day, you know."

"Today?" _Ron asked, but did not wait for confirmation as he handed her back the cup and quickly stood up to put his robe on. He was about to apparate himself home when he felt dizzy. He glanced at Memo as she carefully placed the cup on the tray. Then he caught sight of a bottle of potion with it. _"What did you make me drink?" _he demanded._

"Medicine." _She said simply._

_He tried to fight the lightheadedness he was slowly feeling, _"But I've already been sleeping for fifteen days, if you haven't realized that."

_Memo marched towards him, placed his arm around her shoulder, and assisted him back to the bed, _"I know. It's part of your medication."

"I need to go back." _He slid his arm from her, and he started swinging left to right, feeling heavier every second._

"You're under medication. You can't go now." _She insisted._

_Ron tried to fight her away, _"I can…I should…I promised…" but he only grew weaker.

_She supported him back to the bed, _"You could go back tomorrow, Ron." _She whispered on his ears as she fixed his head on the pillow before leaving him at the room. _"If she loves you the way you love her, she'll wait."

"But I have to keep my word. She has faith…" _he whispered back still trying to resist._

"Shh…What difference could one day do?" _She pulled the sheet up to his chest and ran her hand from Ron's forehead to his chin, his blue eyes dropping close with it._

Exactly, what did he gain from the stupid Auror training? He lost his life, his family, and his love. _What difference could one day do?_ Give him a time-turner and he probably have gone back to that day he was supposed to leave, then he would stop before touching the portkey, run back to Hermione and tell her, _"I'll stay, because more than being an Aruror, my dream is really you…and you're here, so I'll stay."_

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **The last line was a bit cheesy, but I just love it.

I had a dream last night, but I'm not sure if it was R/Hr or Rupert/Emma…anyway, in my dream, they were acting like a real couple. Hr/Emma kissed R/Rupert's cheek and he kissed her hand before walking away—although I didn't get to know where he went. They were so cute…I can't wait for the book when they'll eventually get together (fingers crossed)—of course the movie that should come with that.

What did you think about this chapter? Please review…and thanks a lot for those who have been consistently leaving their own says about the story. I appreciate it a lot!


	5. An Empty Dream

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything! PS..for proper disclaimer, please see first chapter. Thanks!

**QUICK NOTE: **Sorry for taking this chapter so long…someone's been hogging the PC for the past two weeks…and when it's not being hogged, I'm out for work, so, very wonderful, isn't it! Anyway, please put up with this chapter. I'll be up with the next one soon, I promise! And if you'd be kind enough, please, reviews! Thanks!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: An Empty Dream**

_Tell me not in mournful numbers  
__Life is 'but an empty dream!—  
__For the soul is dead that slumbers,  
__And the things are not what they seem.  
__**Longfellow, A Psalm of Life**_

_

* * *

_

_In a small closet she hid, curled up away from the unbearable truth and closer to a pretend world where he never left…tolerated by traces of his smell. Behind that little door were darkness and memories, and no room was made even for a single tear. Yes, she hasn't shed one. His tragedy had been confirmed exactly the day of his promised return, but she refused to believe, what more, accept._

_It was one of his co-trainees who came to their humble shelter and handed a box of his supposed ashes, as he was burned to death just like the others from their group. It could be anyone's remains, really, but inside was the tarnished silver necklace he had been wearing since he was a little boy. It was one of the many things he owned that he always complains about as a hand-down, though he never took off…he never will, and they knew that._

_She knew as well. But just like the cupboard door she chose to lone in solitary, she had closed her senses to anything that could completely wound her slowly failing hope. It felt better in the dark…if she could only stay there forever._

"Hermione?" _The soft voice broke her trance, along came the light she seemed to have suddenly became so unfamiliar with. _"What are you doing there?" _asked the other worriedly._

"It smells like Ron here." _She answered blandly, looking back at the red-head girl._

_The newcomer took the tiny space beside the bushy-head, and found herself sitting next to her brother's favorite Cleansweep broom. How unfair was it that Ron could never use it again and the two of them could never play Quidditch together even just outside their home; that his robes, shirts, and sweaters hanging atop their heads, would never be seen on him. Ron's closet only sent Ginny tinges of more pain than she has felt so far. She sobbed quietly._

_But the other remained unmoving. She only shifted to reach for the door and weakly pulled it close. Darkness was better. If she couldn't see him, she'd rather not see anything at all._

* * *

Hermione wanted to stay in the dark, but a part of her, the stronger and more rational self, fought back and pushed her eyes open. She was back in reality, where none of her dreams came or will ever come true.

"Are you okay?" asked her husband whose face popped before her in concern, assisting her as she pull herself up. Suspiciously, his reaction changed abruptly, not sporting a look of much worry, but one with excitement.

"What?" she asked rather snappily. Realizing for the first time how he had become so fluent in English for the span of one year, though, this didn't appeal to her very much.

He planted a peck on her cheeks, "Well, you know what the elders said after you fainted?" but she wouldn't play along with his guessing games, not today at least. He continued anyway, "—that you might be pregnant!" he declared.

And Hermione didn't feel too thrilled about this. "I'm just tired, Viktor. It's not good to keep any hopes up." It's not that she didn't want a child. She once dreamed of making a few…although, not with the man before her.

He ignored her cross attitude and enclosed her into a warm hug. "We'll finally become a family. Aren't you pleased?" he whispered on her ears.

Since they have been married, Viktor Krum had been nothing but extremely nice to her. He always put up with her moods and never demanded for anything aside from her attention. But this was never enough to make Hermione return the amount of affection her husband has been giving her. Besides, it wasn't like she wished to be married to him. It was their stupid agreement, and Viktor should know, most of all, that she was, is, and would remain in love with one man who isn't him.

She does appreciate Viktor's efforts. Hermione tries her best to be a good wife. She attends to her responsibilities, even when she lacks the passion and enthusiasm.

She forced a weak smile, "I am.", assured her to the overjoyed man. "But maybe we should consult a doctor first to confirm."

"A healer, you mean?" he corrected, but she only shrugged. "Should we go home so you could take a rest?"

Hermione nodded. She didn't want to leave, as The Burrow was one of the few places she felt she belonged to…where she felt safe, and sometimes, unfair as it may seem to her first home where she grew up and her second one, where she will grow older, the only place she felt happy in. It were only days spent with the Weasleys that she forgets all her heartbreaks—by making herself believe they were one big happy family, waiting for Ron, as if he would, on one sunny day, appear on the porch, knock on the door, and call her name_ "Hermione! I'm back!"_, while the sad truth would kick in to wake her thoughts that nothing as such would ever happen…that from that day she decided to marry Viktor Krum, they would stay on a house she was required to call "home", pretend, with much use of her imagination and common sense, that they have a perfect married life…or at least they will, eventually.

* * *

"You can't live inside that closet, Hermione." _Harry's rough voice shook her pensiveness. She was too occupied with thoughts that she didn't even notice him opening the little door, letting some lights in. _

_Apparently, Ginny could not bear to take more melancholy being brought by her brother's closet. She knows this would not help Hermione cope up as well, and so she reported her behavior to Harry who had voiced back his concerns toward his other best friend. _

"Come out." _He ordered. His green eyes shone with mixed worry and intolerance behind his round spectacles. He waited for a reply that didn't come. _"Don't lock your feelings, 'Mione." _He squatted before her and took her cold hands in his, _"It's okay to cry…it's okay to shout. Be angry at Ron." _A tear escaped his eyes, and he hopefully anticipated liquid to pour out from her brown ones._

"I can't, Harry." _She said softly, _"I know I have to let it all out, but I just can't."

_Harry wiped his tears with his free hand, _"Come out." _He repeated but in a more pleading tone. _"Hermione, I need you to get through this. We need you, me, Ginny, and the others. You know, we need each other."

_She tilted her head to one side and stared back at him dearly, pulled her hand from her friend's and reached to rid the new tears that flown down his reddening cheeks. _"I want to cry, Harry…and shout at Ron. He's such a liar, you know." _Hermione complained as she stood up, out the little room as Harry received her in a tight hug. _"I just don't feel strong enough to." _she managed to say before burying her face into Harry's shoulder, tears still unshed._

_Hermione didn't go back inside Ron's closet for the rest of the day, though, she stayed on his bed most of the time. _"I was wondering, Harry," _she began as she sat awake that night after refusing to sleep at Ginny's room, _"about how souls stay behind…you know, unfinished business."

_Harry lay on the bed across Ron's, set for him since the first time he stayed at The Burrow back in second year,_ "As a ghost?" _he prompted, and for a second he felt encouraged to a possibility of seeing his friend again, hearing his jokes or nasty comments, his complaints, his bickering with Hermione, even._

_Hermione shrugged, _"It's been two years. He probably has grown his hair an awful longer, that lazy cow." _She was staring outside the window. _"Probably became tanned from training, do you reckon?" _Harry didn't respond as he was lost on his own reflection. Nevertheless, Hermione continued, _"I think, the reason why I still can't cry is that a part of me knows, somehow, he'll manage to come back…I dunno, but Ron always finds ways out a mess."

_They were quiet for a few moments until Harry spoke, disappointment traced on his tone, _"I know you wouldn't want Ron to stay as a ghost and be left behind when we all eventually die…I thought about that on Sirius before."

"Or would it be possible that he's not really dead yet…like he's just been…delayed." _She said, changing her previous statement without verbally acknowledging how Harry's words hit her as it was true. _"I do have faith in him." _She whispered before letting silence wrap the shadows of the night._

_The next day, she woke up on Ron's bed, tucked under Harry's sheet, while the latter was unseen from his supposed spot. For a fleeting second, it seemed a normal day when she would spend the night over The Burrow when her schedule is free, when he and Harry would talk the night reminiscing their school days. Hermione walked forward Pig's cage where the almost grown owl hooted around. She gave it some feeds out of habit from "normal" days, headed to Ron's cabinet to smell his clothes, but as she pulled it open and found it empty, reality dawned upon her. It wasn't just a normal day._

_Molly and Arthur Weasley had decided to bury their youngest son's ashes six feet under the ground with his belongings. They wanted the ceremony done and over with as soon, as they too like her, she could tell, wanted to go on and pretend that everything is fine. That Ron was just away for Auror training._

_Hermione took a step forward the closet, thinking of going in and locking herself once more with his smell as comfort, but she stopped, and decided to wait for Ron to get home as he finished the training. Maybe in spite of the empty closet that shakes her comprehension of an empty dream, she would still move to open it and smell the remaining of his scent…do the same things everyday, until one day, she'll just realize she has gotten over it, accepted the fact the he's just gone…forever. Maybe, one day, she'll wake up and do things without having a single thought of Ron until the day is through. Maybe, somehow, time will make her get used to his absence, that she would forget he even existed…that she would forget she ever loved him…just maybe._

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **Please tell me what you think...thanks!


	6. The Man I Love

**DISCLAIMER: **Everything that is familiar, definitely, not mine…and even some that are not… .; boy, do I own nothing…pity me…

**WHOOPSIE, MY BAD: **I'm currently blushing furiously over here…  
**_wisteria4444_**, we do have the same Bible, and shame on me, because I am not hinting on something else. ;p Thanks for mentioning that and I would have it corrected right away…as I am really meaning for the "Seventh" one…hehehe, I guess it's because I based this from another fic and the author had it as the "Sixth" and I didn't even bother to check…poke poke poke…hope you all forgive me…thanks again!  
And for everyone else out there, if you see something extremely weird on this fic, feel free to call my attention…heheh...here's your next chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: The Man I Love**

_Some pray to marry the man they love,  
__My prayer will somewhat vary:  
__I humbly pray to Heaven above  
__That I love the man I marry.  
__**Rose Pastor Stokes, My Prayer**_

* * *

"I'm sorry to break the news, but Mrs. Krum isn't pregnant as what you have suspected." The old Healer from the nearest wizarding clinic affirmed to the couple seated opposite her. She could feel either of the pair tense, the wife seemed to be relieved but trying to hide it whilst the husband looked completely disappointed.

"But, what could be the problem? We've been trying for a year already." Viktor asked as he squeezed Hermione's hand on his, not minding her lack of eagerness to discuss the topic. He glanced back to the expert expectantly. He has always told Hermione how he wanted to have children, and in spite of her never showing the slightest interest, Viktor was still confident he could have his desire as they were married.

The answer didn't come as quick. The Healer buried herself in deep contemplation before hesitantly suggesting, "Perhaps, we should do an exam if either of you has problems." She was moving uncomfortably on her seat, shifting her half-moon spectacles that were falling down her nose every two or three minutes. "I do not mean to offend any one of you, it's just that…"

"We understand." He cut in. "My wife would be willing to undergo whatever exam you should require, and we could straighten out this issue at once, aren't you, Honey?" again, pressing her little hand.

Her tired brown eyes stared blankly at his, but she managed to nod just so to avoid any further discussions, which she came to know by then that no matter how long, he would end up right anyway. Viktor always win their arguments, as Hermione never really had enough passion to bicker with him. "You'll undergo the examinations as well, wouldn't you?" she asked with full knowledge that this statement clearly implies the possibility that the problem, if there was such, was on Viktor, himself. Besides, this should be fairly interjected, as anyone could tell how he was ruling out himself from the likely hindrance to his own dream.

He smirked at her, "If that should be deemed necessary, although…"

"Then, shall we do it right this instant, Madam?" It's times like that when Viktor's smile sickens Hermione up to the spines of her back that she couldn't help being stern with him. Hermione puts up with her husband alright. She does it because she knows it's her duty. But when he was becoming calculatingly obtuse, planning of a happy family a year and one day after Ron's death—the exact day when the former Bulgarian Seeker came to The Burrow and selfishly demanded for his price—her life, how could anyone be thrilled?

"Of course, Dear." She stood up and motioned for the two, "Come, follow me."

_

* * *

_

_The sun has just set, and Ron's supposed ashes had been laid to rest. It was on a cemetery near their village, so Hermione was told. No. She didn't go with the Weasleys and others to watch his remains be held down under the ground. What for? She had made up her mind to wait for him until she tires—and she knew quite well that wouldn't happen too soon, both his coming back and her tiring._

_Hermione didn't join the small gathering for Ron as well. She stayed at the backyard watching the gnomes swarm over the pumpkins she had planted to make him his favorite pumpkin juice when he comes back. She wouldn't talk about his death nor would she hear about it. She was officially blind, deaf, and mute of his permanent disappearance. Hermione knew she would wound Harry with this decision, but he has to understand that she would let go, in time, but not that moment._

"Herm—nee?" _A muffled voice called behind her, and she didn't need to turn to know who owned it. There was only one person who had been struggling to pronounce her name right, and that person was Viktor Krum. Of course, she wanted him to leave as she didn't want anyone's company nor sympathy, but most of all Ron has expressed his dislike over the guy. However, before she could ask the newcomer to leave, he had gotten to her spot, stood right before her, and had pulled her body up. _"There is a lot on life vithout him."_ His hands pressed on both her arms._

"I really want to be alone, Viktor, please." _She begged half-confused and half-uptight. It seemed like her mind wanted to tell her something about the boy in front of her. Why was he there? Why did it seem like she had been expecting him to come and say those words?_

_Viktor only tightened his grip on her, _"You can't drive me away now. We had an agreement, remember?"_ his eyes were shining with triumph, and his lips itching to extend into a grin. She could feel it—he was teasing her. She felt his warm breath getting closer to her face as Viktor slowly leaned forward, obviously aiming for a kiss._

_Hermione was quick enough to duck from it. She pushed his chest aggressively and quite hard enough that he was thrown backwards several steps away. _"How dare you! Sick, disgusting, git!" _The gnomes started and ran scared whilst she was breathing heavily from anger and relief that she was able to avoid his offensive act. She watched as he slowly took steps forward her again, finally realizing a pact she had made with him._

"On the first day after the second year and Veasley has not come back for you…" _Viktor stopped right in front of her once more, _"…you vould marry me." _And tucked some lose strands of her bushy brown hair behind her ear. _"Remember?"

"That's not fair." _She slapped his hand away from her face, tears welling on her eyes._

"You should tell him that. I'm just here to claim my price. I own your life now, don't I?" _His tone was kept even—annoyingly saccharine._

_Viktor was not backing out, and before he could close the space between the two of them, Hermione decided to draw herself away, _"I don't love you, and you know that."

_He laughed, _"It doesn't matter. It never would."

_Hermione knew that instant there was no way escaping him. _"It's different. Ron…something happened to him, and he didn't choose not to show up…"

"Herm—nee," _interrupted him to protest, but she stopped him._

"Viktor," _her voice was shaking, _"I'll keep my word, but please," _tears still flowing down her face, _"Not now…not yet…" _Hermione buried her face into her palms and sat herself on a large stone._

"I love you. You know that…" _He dared marching towards her yet again, but stopped when she lifted her head up, brown eyes burning fiercely in anger._

"Then why are you doing this?" _demanded her._

"Herm—nee," _his long arms stretched to reach her cheek, _"He's not coming back…I'll help you forget, move on…I'll take care of you…if you just let me."

_Her heart was yelling at her to refuse his advances, but something in her head was asking her to give him a chance. For a moment she let him wipe her tears, as she tried to find comfort from his touch, from his words, _"I don't need that." _she finally said, standing up on her feet leaving him crouched before an empty stone._

"You know I won't stop. I'll just come back every day until I get my price." _He followed her as she walked to the farther end of the yard, _"I'll do anything for you, Herm—nee. See? I'm trying to perfect the pronunciation of your name. I've been trying to learn to speak English fluently…"

"I only placed my life on the bet, Viktor, not my heart. You'll never win my heart, and if we marry, it would just be unfair for you…I'll never stop loving…"

_He placed a finger before her lips. _"You can keep your heart. Your life's just enough. Just spend it with me…" _slowly removed it and placed her a soft kiss. She didn't move and Viktor deepened the kiss. Unquestionably, he didn't care about her feelings. He continued to kiss her passionately even if she didn't return it…not even a little part of it. He kissed her hungrily even if hot liquid were running through his hands that were both cupped on her cheeks. How could she ever live a life with him?_

"_Ron…" the whole of her called._

"_Hermione…" little did she know that the man he called for answered from afar—some few meters away, but good enough for him to witness the impassioned act. But as clueless as she of his presence was he of her absence in participating with this burning kiss._

_He stood frozen…his world stopped turning, heart stopped beating, his chest stiffening, he couldn't breath…He needed to find air really quick. Where? He marched away, fast…even faster. He swallowed pushing the big lump that had grown on his throat, his tears started to fall…he knew he was still alive, but he was slowly suffocating. And he ran…as fast as a Firebolt. He's not stopping. No. He wouldn't want to. He was running, yet he had nowhere to go…Where?_

* * *

The couple went home quietly, both not in the best of moods. Whilst his pride completely insulted by being subject to a fertility test, her memory was refreshed on the day he had pushed himself into her life. And the musing over didn't rather stop on there. She had to remember the day when he decided on his own when they were engaged, and finally be married.

She realized she is not happy…never was, and never will. She wanted to escape so bad…

_

* * *

_

_Hermione was still doing the same routine as when she was waiting for Ron's return, but slowly, she was finding herself able to think of him and miss him as a free spirit incapable of coming back as a flesh. She would speak to him whenever she was alone and would cry when she does this. Even so, she was beginning to accept the fact. She would busy herself with loads of work, like how she used to do at school whenever she finds herself struggling with her growing feelings for him; or when she was upset due to their celebrated squabbling. This time, however, she was through with writing and publishing books. With Ron constantly popping up her head, it was rather hard to concentrate on a task as such. She easily had herself hired as the head librarian for the London National Library for Witches and Wizards_ _where she had many a thing to do._

_It was Ron's 40th day of death, and as part of elder witches and wizards' tradition, a remembrance ceremony was held at The Burrow. As expected, Hermione had secluded herself from the crowd to avoid anymore Ron conversations. The gathering was almost over when her Mum went to her and called her to join the group in the house, and she found it weird since her Mum kept her arms around Hermione's shoulder as if she would faint anytime. _

_As soon as she entered, she was welcomed by big and warm hugs by almost everyone in the family. There stood, on one corner of the living room was her tall, lanky, thick black-eye-browed Bulgarian acquaintance who had apparently announced to everyone they were engaged and set to marry by the end of the month._

_End of the month! That was exactly twenty days from then!_

_She was mad a Viktor Krum. She was furious especially when Mrs. Weasley and Ginny walked to their rooms dejectedly and Mr. Weasley silently watched them without a single word. She had asked Viktor to leave, even accompanied him by the portkey to make sure he was really going. When he came back, Mrs. Weasley welcomed her at the door with a tight hug and incessant tears._

"Oh, Dear. I didn't mean to…I guess I was jealous that you have moved on that easily and…I want you to be happy…" _her high-pitched voice was toned into a sad murmur against her ears that Hermione couldn't help her own tears fall._

"I haven't…I haven't moved on, but I'll try." _She assisted the older woman on the couch to sit, _"I haven't forgotten and I never will, Mrs. Weasley…and perhaps, trying to move on is the farthest I could go." _Hermione knelt in front of her, not really knowing how to assure her that her son isn't easily forgotten without giving her stupid, real reasons. _"I know I will never be able to, but Ron would still want me to try…I know he does."

"With Viktor Krum?" _Ginny's voice called from the staircase, her eyes were shining with unshed tears but intensified with accusation._

_Hermione turned to her, _"I was thinking, he'd say, it doesn't matter."

"But why so soon?" _The youngest Weasley demanded._

"I honestly don't know, Gin." _Replied the bushy head girl who only broke down even harder, half regretting the day when she took Viktor's hand for a shake, and half wanting to feel betrayed by the faith she strongly believed in. _"Maybe, because if I stay pretending even for a little longer, I'd go mad…or die…"

_Mrs. Weasley wrapped her in a comforting embrace once more, while her own mother watched the scene against her father's chest, completely understanding all sides of anguish expressed, knowing that everything would end alright._

_The end of the month came and a simple wedding was held that everyone talked about. But aside from her parents, husband, in-laws, Harry and the Weasleys were there behind her to stand up for her._

_They all told her things will be fine, that they were happy…what they didn't, or anyone else for that matter, knew was Hermione wasn't the slightest happy, but she prays, someday, in the fullness of time she will learn to love the man she married._

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **Thank you very very much to all those who reviewed for the previous chapters…especially those who had been reviewing since the start, I'll mention names later, all right: )You are my inspiration, really. This would probably reach up to 20 chappies, but definitely not more.


	7. Smiling at Grief

**DISCLAIMER: **HP's not mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: Smiling at Grief**

_She sat at patience on a monument,  
__Smiling at grief.  
--__**Shakespeare, Twelfth Night, II, 4**_

* * *

****

It had been a week since her husband left for Bulgaria, and every day since then, she would leave their so-called home to find solace beside her other best friend's grave. Why Hermione didn't just go to Harry Potter or Ginny Weasley who were very much alive and able to enclose her into a warm embrace, no one knew. And even if some did, still, they would never understand. It was always different that a person knows and understands at the same time, especially when half of the emotions were just locked up inside.

She felt alone.

But she wasn't miserable because Viktor left. She didn't miss him, not a single second. Though, it confused her, yes, because there was a part of her—that same logical, rational Hermione who has convinced herself to accept Viktor and look at all the good things he is, instead of living the rest of her life in regret—compelling her to want for his return. _He is your husband, after all_, says her other part.

She was supposed to return his love, and yet, there she was still grieving for Ron Weasley. There she was still denying he was gone. There she was still praying he will come back. There she was still believing in his words.

There she was begging the moon and the stars for Ron's return in exchange of Viktor's. She felt bad, but it was obvious their marriage would never sail smooth—without love, nor the chance of becoming a family.

What's more, this was the very reason Viktor left. "I'm going back to Bulgaria. The team and coach want their Seeker back." He told her, but Hermione wasn't numb, nor was she stupid. She knew very well that Viktor, after his accident on his last game, could never play again. She knew he was leaving to escape her regrets, and his regrets most of all.

"_I understand, Mr. Krum, that more than three years ago, you had an accident during a Quidditch match. Your records show the amount of damage this had caused most part of your body. At some point of that incident, you may have had an operation to save your life…although, this only made you incapable of giving one…or making one, rather."_

She felt Viktor became rigid on his seat beside hers as the Healer revealed the results of the tests Viktor, himself, suggested on.

"_There's nothing to be ashamed of…many men suffer from this incapacity but they still were able to raise a good family, strong and happy family."_

Several minutes had passed and the man beside her still kept his silence. Hermione was becoming more and more concerned that he might lose his temper, a side of him she hasn't seen yet.

"_Adoption has always been the primary alternative, and that's what I would suggest seeing the growing number of homeless little witches and wizards, even muggle children."_

The Healer continues in spite of the deafening silence from her supposed listener. The Healer was a brave woman, Hermione thought. Maybe because she had done this more than once, but she never showed too much emotion that could trigger anyone who's manhood, for that matter, had just been offended.

"_Artificial Insemination is another option which is more popular to the non-magic people. This is a process of finding a sperm donor which will be…"_

She kept on her propositions, and Hermione herself, was losing interest. Not that she was very much keen with the issue, but the idea of Viktor and her, alone, for the rest of the married life seemed disconcerting of a thought.

"_The donor usually is a trusted friend or a stranger…"_

It was a strange thing to ponder but perhaps, out of world-weariness, Hermione wondered if Harry would be a donor. _A trusted friend, _the Healer said, better him than a stranger…better him than anyone else…if not Ron.

Ron.

This would not be happening to her if Ron was just there instead of Viktor. Hermione inwardly smiled at the thought. Ron and her would have many redheads, bushy-heads, freckled faces, bossy, know-it-alls, comical, loyal, courageous little children who would all go to Hogwarts and be at the same house like their parents.

And even if either she or Ron would not be able to produce a child, it wouldn't be such a bother…she could grow old with only Ron to share a small house with.

"_Are you sorry for marrying me, or just plain sorry for me?" _He asked her on their way home after almost two hours conversation with the Healer.

Hermione didn't answer. Selfish as she may have become, but she was sorry for herself, Viktor should know that. _"It doesn't matter." _She said, thankful to have finally reached their front door. She pushed it open and marched to the kitchen where she started preparing their dinner.

It doesn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. The day she lost her freedom to him, nothing ever mattered. Viktor decides, he always does; and he will this time. Hermione just follows; and she will until all these are over.

That night, Hermione ate alone. Viktor has fallen asleep (or was pretending to have fallen asleep) on their room. And the next morning when she woke up, her husband was dressed up with his luggage readied by the fireplace.

He said he was going to Bulgaria to answer a call from his former team and coach.

"_Why so soon?"_ she asked suspiciously. _"And, Viktor, you can't play…"_

"_I may not have the balls to give you a child, but really, Honey, I can still fly." _He choked a scathing laugh.

Hermione stared at him guilt forming inside her. She has the duty to comfort him, but she couldn't. _"How long would you be away?" _she hoped she didn't sound too pushy.

He stepped forward her and planted a kiss on her forehead, _"What's with the sudden worry? Shouldn't you be glad to finally have a time-off of me?" _his lips were still forming a wide smile despite the grand betrayal of his eyes.

"_Don't be stubborn, Viktor, let's talk about this."_

But Viktor, self-centered as he may have been for the past years, was not completely insensitive, _"It's all right. I know you're tired of me, Hermione, but I can't let you go. I'd be lost without you, but I'm willing to give you a break every once in a while. When I come back, we'll talk about this. Meanwhile, cry all the sad feelings and memories away. Make sure they're all gone once I return, so we could start anew."_

Cry until everything's gone? Cry the memories away? Like, accepting, he meant. But Hermione didn't want that. She hasn't cried in years to acknowledge Ron's death. She cried out of frustration from Viktor, but not because Ron died.

Ron didn't die.

He was still very much alive…inside her mind, her heart, and her soul.

And even sitting before his grave, she still couldn't bring herself to tears. It was just a tomb, an epitaph with his name and some familiar dates.

This only made her feel more alone than ever. Because he wasn't there, not as a skeleton, not as a spirit, not as a ghost. Ron just wasn't there and could be anywhere…completely lost; or he could have been held prisoner of Voldemort's remaining allies—being tortured, being enslaved. He could be just as alone as she was.

He needs her, Hermione could feel him calling her name out, yet she couldn't be where he was.

The darkness of the sky and the light of the pale moon and stars beat into Hermione's chest and she drifted even further to worry and isolation. The night was still, and she tried to listen more intensely for his voice, even this was such a nonsensical thing to do. Besides, it was because of him that she learned to do things preposterously.

It was also because of him that she learned to become ever so patient.

_Crack._

A sound that she was not asking for but came as unexpectedly; a sound of a tree branch having been stepped into and broken to several pieces. _Someone was there_, watching her.

Hermione twirled around, scrutinized very vigilantly the bushes not too far from where she now stood, "_Lumos_.", and her wand emitted a bright glow at the tip, lighting a wide section of the area.

_Crackle. Crack. Crack._

She pointed her want to where the sudden noise came from, and silence reigned once more. "Who's there?" she demanded, walking slowly but bravely towards the thick bushes across. She stopped midway, "Step out, or I'll shoot!" There was no reply. "I said step out!" she ordered.

A tall, dark figure slowly walked out from the shrubbery. Its whole body covered in chocolate-colored cloak, with a hood falling over its face.

A Death Eater. Hermione instantly thought. For a moment she willed to hit the figure to avenge those who suffered from the war until she shortly remembered her deliberation, _he could have been held prisoner of Voldemort's remaining allies—being tortured, being enslaved_. Was this the answer to her doubts?

"Show yourself!" yelled her, wand still aimed at the figure. But it didn't obey. Instead, it moved its hand inside its cloak and slowly pulled a wand, pointed this to itself which Hermione knew as an act of escape through apparating. "_Accio _wand!" but she wasn't the cleverest witch for nothing, and the wand flew roughly to her free hand. She clasped it tightly, "I said show yourself! Don't play games with me or I'll blow you into pieces."

The figure bowed its head, and leisurely lifted both hands to its hood. Hermione's hand was shaking. She wasn't prepared to see Lestrange or Malfoy, to be revealed from the cover. Truthfully, she was afraid to face the two suspects for Ron's disappearance. She knew once their faces smirk on her with taunt, then everything she had been denying inside would instantly turn out to be true. And once this registers on her head, she might just let them slay her just as how they did to him, with that they could finally be together…her misery would finally end.

But she shouldn't let that happen. After all, it was her responsibility, as a member of The Order of the Phoenix, to protect the magical world from danger. Hermione readied her wand for an attack.

The hood was, at last, completely pulled back. Red head was bowing before her. Long ginger hair falling at the sides of its face.

"Show yourself." She commanded lowly. Her heart beating fast. It wasn't either of the two Death Eaters she had suspected, but the figure was all too familiar, just the same. Tall, lanky, redhead…she never knew such description to be one of the Dark Lord's followers. But, she did know someone to fit this description. Could it be? "Please.", her tone suddenly beseeching.

It looked up to her. Face whitish against the fighting _Lumos _and moon lights. However, his sleepy eyes were still as bluish as the sea; his nose, his lips that were just too recognizable.

She must be dreaming.

Hermione nervously stepped closer, she halted and gasped when his freckles became more visible from where she stood. Suddenly, her mind was shouting that it was not possible.

But, it should be. It must be.

"Ron?" she asked rather breathlessly.

"Hermione." He answered in apprehension.

She continued her stride until she was finally facing him. Her wand still raised before her chest, still dazed that he was standing there, in front of her. "Are you a ghost?" she asked foolishly.

A smile curled into his lips, "No." and seeing his grin again made her heart swell with so much happiness. She was, at long last, crying for him.

As though his word was not enough, Hermione held her hand to his face dropping the wand she had previously confiscated from him. He felt cold, but his cheek was soft…his breath warm on the top of her nose. "You're alive." She said as she dropped her own wand and wrapped both her arms around his neck.

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Ron's back, everyone! I know you've been waiting for this day (or night), and here he is…expect more R/Hr on next chapters.

Thanks a lot for all the reviews! The advices, most especially. I know _Legofiance_ had been telling me to get a beta…it's just that I'm used to posting the chapter right after I've finished it…heheh…but I **will** get a beta when I'm able to control my excitement on posting the new chappy…heheh…for now, please bear with the errors!

Reviews please.

And also, if you have time to read and review my other fics! Thanks…


	8. The Other Night

**DISCLAIMER: **Please see chapter 1. That's the complete one. Thanks!

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: The Other Night**

_I saw eternity the other night  
__Like a great ring of pure and endless light.  
**--**__**Henry Vaughan, The World**_

**_

* * *

_**

Ron felt rigid and his chest pounded louder every second. Although, not really foreign of his heart's behavior when the girl before him is around (since the day they met, to tell you honestly), still he felt most tensed. He may not be the clueless boy from school anymore, who was ever so apprehensive about his growing affection towards his other best friend; nor the timid bloke who never failed to flush beet red around his beautiful girlfriend, Ron nevertheless felt special. However, this feeling came with the fact he knew quite well—that Hermione already has another man in her life. Whilst unsure of what he is to the girl that moment, he let her arms slither through his rough shoulders as her soft hands made their way to the nape of his neck. Hiding his blue eyes behind its lids, he savored the smell of the thick wavy hair against his nose.

They were together again, finally. He didn't want anything else to matter just then.

Slowly, he lifted his arms and wrapped her in the tightest embrace, as if afraid he would lose her once more.

But he wouldn't. Because he was not allowed to have her for a second time.

A bright blue light almost blinded him as it shot across the quiet field. Hermione fell heavy on his strong arms. Panic struck him first and foremost as Ron quickly lowered her body so he could check on her better. She was alive as her chest was moving, and before turning to confront her unidentified attacker, Ron caught sight of the liquid that were running down her eyes. She was crying.

"Who's there!" his angry voice echoed disturbing the night. He carefully laid his companion into the comfort of the grass and reached for both their wands. "I said…"

"It's me." Came a soft voice that had become familiar to his ears. A slim figure stepped into the light where he was able to identify her appearance.

"Memo?" He answered confused. "What did you do? Why did you hit her?" as he returned to examining his unconscious friend.

"I told you, Ron, you can't be seen…especially by her." she stressed the last phrase sounding disappointed. "Didn't I tell you the consequences of being spotted by your suspected slayers? If they found out you were still alive…if they found out who you still care so much for…"

And the two of them did have that conversation. Though, it seemed really strange for Ron that someone or a few of the dark wizards were going after him and the ones important to him as if he was 'Harry Potter', the guy they were supposed to be after. But the way Memo stated her facts, they were pretty believable and it scared Ron so much.

"What's the use of hitting her, she already knew it was me?" But not as much as it scared him to see Hermione look so lifeless.

"Relax." Memo walked to them and sat before Hermione, "It's just as memory charm."

Ron panicked even more, "Memory charm! You took her memories away? That's uncalled for…"

"Ron." She slowly stood up, "It's a selected memory charm. Just for this night. She's going to be just fine. Now, carry her back to your tomb and we'll leave her to think she had fallen asleep."

"We can't leave her unconscious. What if someone comes and…"

"All right, all right…" Memo snapped, her locks bounced as she shook her head. "Place her to that spot and we'll stay as lookout until she wakes, happy?"

Ron gently carried Hermione's body to where Memo had pointed, and placed her head safely against the soft earth. "Don't be mad at her, it's not her fault I was exposed."

"I'm not mad at her…I'm just trying tell you that…Ron, I trust you to let you go out and wander even only behind an old cloak, I took your word that you'll be careful and would not be seen. I believed that you would not reveal yourself and would stay as far from her. I understand you miss her, but we've been through this, we go through this almost thrice a week…she's married, you could've stopped her but you chose to lock yourself inside my house…and now, maybe her husband did leave, it doesn't mean…"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry." Ron continued to gaze at Hermione's peaceful semblance. He held her hands, "When she touched me…I was…lost."

"Forget it. I suppose we can watch over her from the bushes. This time, stay quiet. And as soon as she opens her eyes, we're out." She said all these while dragging Ron's cloak away from his old-time friend. Ron could only watch as he moved further Hermione again.

* * *

"Hermione, wake up."

It was Ginny's soft voice and she could feel being shaken on the shoulders. _Where was she? Why was Ginny Weasley there? Was she at The Burrow? But when did she go there? The last time she went out of the house was to visit Ron…And she couldn't remember anything after that…Could it be? She had dozed off…_

Hermione pushed her heavy eyelids to peek into the scenery. She squinted against the blinding yellow light that greeted her.

"Is she awake?" Asked Harry's voice.

Hermione drew her arms to cover her eyes before she sneaked another quick look. This time, a small part of bright blue sky between a familiar ginger and raven heads. "What happened?" she asked against her dry throat.

Harry held her to get up as Ginny assisted, "It seemed like you fell asleep in here…or you must have fainted, probably tired and all…" suggested the boy with the round spectacles.

"Well, you looked too properly positioned to have fainted. But why would you go sleeping beside this tomb? I mean, except that this is Ron's, but really, I never thought you'd go that far." Ginny added with the tone of suspicion and amusement.

Hermione sat straight and collected herself, "I wouldn't." she said thoughtfully, "Something must have happened…I just can't remember…"

"Hey, you don't think someone attacked you, do you?" Harry asked worried. "I mean, aside from leaving you alive, it's a bit weird to leave you in sweet dreams."

"Do you feel anything odd? Like, is there a part of your body that's aching?" Ginny inquired as she examined Hermione's face, arms, legs.

"I'm fine, Ms. Healer." She assured her friend truthfully. "Although, if something really happened last night, I was definitely hit by a minor memory charm."

"That's not a problem, then. You do know how to reverse it right?" Harry jumped in relief. At least they were to know.

"Yes, of course. The potion…"

"I can help! We're through with reversing minor spells." Ginny declared feeling proud of her achievements. Harry squeezed her hands for this.

* * *

"She's going to be just fine, Ron. I'm sorry, I had to do that. Besides, Your other best friend and your sister are already there, nothing to worry about."

Still, he looked pale as ever. Lips as if so undecided whether to smile or frown. "Yeah, she's going to be just fine, Memo. And she's going to remember, you know."

She settled herself beside him on the soft sofa. "I told you, a selected memory charm…"

"Much more reason to believe she's gonna know everything…to the tiniest detail, she will." His eyes widening in pride and anxiety.

"Ron…"

"She's the cleverest witch of our age. Believe me when I say she is going to remember."

Memo seemed to have been suddenly hit on the head, "By chance, she wouldn't know the reverse of the spell, would she?"

Ron stared back into space. "I could sit here forever thinking of anything she could not possibly know or do."

"She's something."

Ron shook his head, "She's everything."

* * *

Hermione flipped the glass over her mouth and drank the contents. In spite of the yellow smoke coming out of the bubbly brown liquid inside the tumbler, she managed to consume everything up. It didn't taste too good, it was because the scenes that flashed through her mind were too sweet. She massaged her temples as he head began to throb while the word spoken from the scene playing on her mind reverberates through her entire head.

"_Ron?"_

"_Hermione."_

"_Are you a ghost?"_

"_No."_

"Are you all right? Are you now remembering what happened?" Ginny asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Hermione answered almost breathlessly. "Ginny, last night…" But it hit her. Telling Ginny or Harry about her encounter with Ron must sound really creepy…predictable, coming from her, but foreseeable as well as to what their reactions would be. They might think she'd lost it. But she hasn't. She knows very well…And before she says a word, she's going to prove it.

Hermione was determined to find Ron. He was alive as she had always prayed. Ron was just delayed. She knew he'd come back…to be with her.

That's it! He came back to get her. They'll be together. Her dreams will be fulfilled. Their dreams.

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

I am really sorry for taking this chapter so long! I've been meaning to post this and continue with the rest of the story, it's just that the PC is ancient and it hasn't been functioning very accommodatingly for the past weeks. Plus the fact that I've gotten hooked to watching this Koreanovela titled "Full House", it was really fun watch! Anyway, hopefully, by next week, Dad'll be buying us a new PC, and yahoo! I'll be able to finish the story in no time. But for now, no promises as to when I'll get to post the next. Please bear with me. Thanks for understanding!


	9. True Again

**DISCLAIMER: **HP's not mine..pls see disclaimer on page 1. thanks!

**QUICK NOTE: **HBP was great! I didn't cry though when the character who died, well, died…unlike when Cedric and Sirius did. I guess I was somehow expecting it'd be him. And I still don't believe that the character who killed him has gone entirely bad. I wonder what's gonna happen next. Ship-wise, I can't be happier!

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: True Again**

_For, dear me, why abandon a belief_  
_Merely because it ceases to be true?_  
_Cling to it long enough, and not a doubt_  
_It will turn true again, for so it goes._  
**-- ****_Robert Frost, The Black Cottage_**

* * *

****

Hermione's bushy head was lying heavily over her arms, underneath them was an old, thick wizarding book that was quietly sniffing_. "I said getoff me, lady!"_ it said in a very weary tone.

"_Hang in there!"_ whispered some voices from several open books on the same table. Others were just plain mad, _"Will you place us back, you witch!", "You think you're the only one who gets tired, do you?", "Hey!"_

The large room of the library she was working at was empty and almost completely dark, except for the flickering orange candlelight beside her. Why wouldn't it? It has already been a few hours since the library closed, but she stayed just as what she had been doing for the past three days, researching day and night. During those past days, she asked a colleague to take her post while she busied her self with her task, and hardly ever moved from her place aside from when she needed to change books, or unavoidable calls of nature- otherwise, she would refuse to pause- yes, this exactly means she hasn't been eating or sleeping for the past days, until now and she wasn't even aware that she has dozed off.

"'Mione?" she heard her name just as she felt her shoulders being shaken. After a few minutes, Hermione slowly opened her tired eyes to see her company. Her vision was blurry but she could tell that the two figures belonged to Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Hermione flinched, confused. Where was she again? Her worn-out mind was throbbing slightly and she couldn't seem to think well. She felt her back ache, and groaned as she pulled an arm to reach it and massage the hurting part. Even her arms turned out to be in pain- although oblivious to the fact that she had been sleeping on them for a couple of hours. She finally moved to sit properly, her guests taking their seats on each of her sides looking completely worried.

"Are you alright?" Harry inquired first.

Hermione nodded however looking too preoccupied examining the large room with only a very few people sitting quietly heads and noses buried seriously on their books. She seemed to have remembered her undertaking, but was instantly stunned to realize that her table had been emptied.

Recognizing her reaction, Ginny took the liberty into explaining about the books indignantly complaining on her wearing them out. "That's an unreasonable accusation!" she cried, and the few people halted to look at her.

"Well, you were sleeping on _Magical World's Classified Inventions: Uncovered_ when we arrived and _Sir Isiah Winston _was flattened double. He was furious."

Before the brown-haired girl could retort, Harry butted-in, "Are you working on something?" he asked, "We have been contacting you through floo and no one's answering your house for the past two days."

"Well, Er," she looked uncertain. She hasn't told either that she saw Ron the night before they found her lying asleep on his grave. They knew that she couldn't remember what happened and her memories might have been altered, they knew that she had brewed and taken the poison to reinstate her recollections but she never told them that this only confirmed that Ron was alive. She wanted to prove it first because they would never come to believe her after three years of his absence. How would they? She couldn't explain why in the world he never came back within those long years, and wasn't she the only one left insisting that he was still alive when everyone had accepted the news? And then, wasn't her marriage to Viktor Krum only gave an impact that she had finally accepted that Ron would never return--because he was dead? Hermione knew better than that, and she would have this proven in no time.

Firstly, she has to know where he is. She needed to talk to him. Ask him what happened, why he didn't return, why hasn't he came back, was he hiding and from whom, who attacked her from behind and what happened after the attack, why was she left alive and where had he gone to. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him and so many things she wanted to tell. Issues she wanted to discuss with him. But then, perhaps, before that she wanted first to hug him, and kiss him…and probably ask him to take her away with him.

But this only comes down to her first mission--to know where he is.

"You're not trying to invent something, aren't you?" Harry prodded hesitantly.

Hermione faked a scoff, "Oh, no, no. I was…Well, I'm looking for someone I haven't seen for a long time. I don't know where this person is and I have no idea where this person could possibly be and…"

"I see," Ginny nodded, "something to locate her…or him?" there was a questioning look in her eyes.

Hermione ignored this and continued, "Yes." She answered firmly in spite of her dropping eyes. "But, er, well…we know there are lots of ways to tell someone's locations--crystal balls, cards, tea leaves, the stars--we know that only Seers could make use of these as medium, and how many Seers do we know existing, really?"

"Professor Trelawney." Harry answered.

"Yes. But then again, locating her would probably take as much time as locating this person." Hermione answered patiently. "And of course, there's always this old-custom ritual of stirring a concoction into a large pan and chanting some dark spells—this one, only really _really _old witches could do effectively with high skills on dark magic…"

"…and so much for dark magics, really." Harry added blankly.

"This person, Hermione," Ginny started thoughtfully, both heads turned to her, "this person's still alive, right?"

"Still alive, yes, of course." Hermione answered in a smile but refused to look at the red-head girl in the eyes. "As I was saying," she continued after a short moment of awkward silence, "We also know that other than those, there are things that could be used as a means."

Harry seemed to have developed an interest with Hermione's work. It had been a long time since he found himself huddled up with his friends trying to solve a mystery like this. For the past years, he was either playing Quidditch and living a life of an international star or staying at the Burrow and living a simpler life with the Weasleys whom have been his family especially what with him being Ginny's boyfriend. He was also Hermione Granger's best pal, still, but she herself has been busy with her own work and married life.

"Like the Maurader's Map, you mean?"

"Exactly. It's just a small piece of parchment, wasn't it?" Seeing Harry's attention, Hermione's hopes rose up that she'd be getting quite a help from her friends. "But then, even if there's a wizarding world's map, I don't think I'd have the patience or energy to check on each foot tracks to find Rrr..that person." She finished nervously.

"Then you might need something more personalized." Ginny suggested quietly. Hermione couldn't tell if she caught her almost saying her brother's name or completely missed it. "You couldn't make a personal map, since you don't know where this person is…but like what you said, there are other means…"

"A lot of means, but I can't think of anything that can be personalized unless you already have an idea of his whereabouts. A mirror, a TV screen, pale of water, silver plate, gold plate, any plate…"

Hermione was still going on when Ginny muttered, "For example, The Weasley Clock was definitely personalized. It couldn't tell though the exact location but it gives you an idea and you could start from there…"

"…a blanket, a wall.." she suddenly stopped and looked at Ginny, thoroughly bowled over. "But of course."

..

The Weasley Clock! How could she be so stupid to not think about it! After leaving a baffled-looking Harry and Ginny at the library by making so many excuses that might have been conflicting, but who cared? _"need to go home, lots of things to do, have to rest, will visit my mom…" _Hermione now stood before the counter of an old repair shop in Diagon Alley. This was where the famous family clock was brought when one of Ron's nieces and nephews accidentally broke it.

"It must be there somewhere. It was brought here about three to four years ago." She looked over the bar where at the other side were an old man and his teen-aged son rummaging what seemed to be a stack of boxes.

"What's wrong with you, really? We sent you an owl that you should get it back if you still want it because we can't fix it, but did you go and take it? No, you had to wait for years when this ol' clock has already been stashed. And now you have us turn this shop upside down to find it." The old man complained, his voice muffled as his head was dug into a container. After a while he pulled himself up, revealing his smug face now covered with dust and some webs caught on his white hair. "Found it boy, go and clean this mess up!" He ordered his companion while he took a rag and roughly wiped the familiar clock on his hand.

Hermione reached her hand, she was offering the man an amount of gold, "Here. I'm really sorry for bothering you." She said apologetically.

"What are you paying me for?" the man grunted, having finished wiping the clock, he held it to face him. "Didn't fix it, did I?" his thick white eyebrows meeting atop his long, thin nose. "I followed the manufacturer's instructions, their grandfather, spoke to the old man over floo." He was still scrutinizing every bit of the object on his hand. "Had it moved, yes." Indeed, Hermione was hearing ticking sounds. "New members automatically added themselves, sure." He tapped his wand on the clock and suddenly it grew four thin metallic lines on its sides and on each end popped round figures and the ticking sound increased. But see this?" The man turned the object around so that Hermione could see.

The Weasley clock looked entirely different. The original clock was at the middle, and the four additional seemed to have labeled themselves as "Charlie's Family", "Bill's Family", "Fred's Family", and George's Family"

Hermione gazed astounded at the original clock Arthur was at work at the moment, Molly, Harry, and Ginny were all at home. "This. See this." She followed the man's finger as it directed her toward another spoon with Ron's name pointing to Friend's House. "He's not supposed to be here, isn't he? Didn't he die almost exactly three years ago? Before I decided to keep it with the hopeless stuffs, I kept my eye on it for a while, tryin' to fix it. He's spoon's been altering from Home to Friend's House. Hopeless!" he let go as soon as Hermione's hands grabbed hold of it.

"Friend's House? He could be anywhere." She whispered.

"Can I really trust you to hand it back to the Weasleys though? I don't see you as one of the family members."

"I'm a family friend. I have been for years." She assured him. "Hermione Granger, by the way."

"Oh, of course! If you are, then, absolutely!" the man seemed to have turned red, embarrassed.

"Do you know me?"

"When I was studying the clock, I've seen some Weasleys visit your house quite often."

Hermione inspected the clock once more, looking for a spot that says 'Hermione's House' having found none, she turned to the man, "But how did…?"

"Friend's House, my dear. See? Look closely." He pointed at the spot where Ron's spoon was aiming. "Right now, his says Ireland..." at the handle of the spoon appeared the softly etched letters of the place, "that was since after he died. Sometimes, from then on, it'd say Viktor Krum." The man added sounding ridiculed. "But theirs," he pointed at Ginny and Harry's "theirs often said Hermione Granger. Although later on, they did visit Viktor Krum quite often. However, I assume that they go there to visit you. After all, if I'm not mistaken, you are the _has-been_'s wife, aren't you?"

"He's been checking on me?" Hermione pondered while looking at Ron's image on his spoon. It was his picture before he left for Auror Training, and Hermione didn't need to wonder how he looked now. She saw him. He is alive.

"Pardon me?"

Hermione went back from her reverie, "Uh, nothing." She answered still looking a little occupied. "I think you've fixed it well. Please, take it." She prodded him the gold coins on her hand, he accepted finally and Hermione was ready to go.

"Don't go believing he's still alive, dear." The man called and Hermione halted, quite taken aback. "I have this feeling that tells me you and him were something back then. It's a great pain to lose a love one but it's much much pain to live in faith that the love will come back and you end up waiting in vain. The clock's broken." His eyes were gleaming with affection.

Hermione smiled, touched by a stranger's concern. "Don't worry, I guarantee you that I only have my faith on what is real…Real love, for one." She stepped out quietly and apparated back to her empty abode. She stared at Ron's spot on the clock and started to cry. No. Not because she was sad and lonely, nor hurt and in pain, nor tired and restless…Hermione couldn't remember the last time she felt so much happiness. Three nights ago, yes, it was such a moment of bliss to press her face against his chest and hear his heart beating. Alive--he was, and has always been alive.

She wiped her tears, walked into the bedroom and slid the clock underneath the bed. For a couple of minutes, Hermione paced the room, arms crossed before her chest…she was too ecstatic to think, to pick up from the information she got from the clock. Ireland. She doesn't know anyone in Ireland. But he's there. Then her eyes landed on her bedside table. She marched towards it and pulled a blank parchment and quill from the cupboard. Of course. There's someone who could find him and send him her message. She sat and started to scribble the words. Soon enough…

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

After ten years…hehehe. Finally, the continuation! Good news is, we have a new PC and I can work out on this one till the end. Bad news is--now's really not the best time to finish some pending fan fictions. I was recently transferred to a different department at work and as much as I want to spend my free time (which is so little, if I might add) on this fic, I need to study the account first and until I'm stable quality player (just how I was at my past department) can I only concentrate on writing the rest of this story. I suppose you're all busy with your own HBP fics, what with our favorite ship's fluffy moments! Heheh or in anticipating the next movie…but like the last words of this chapter. Soon enough. Till then!


	10. Never to Return

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter does not belong to me, just borrowing from JKR, so no suing! For proper disclaimer, please see page one. Thanks!**QUICK NOTE: **I'm trying my best to update as soon. Please leave some reviews. Thanks again!

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 10: Never Must Return**

_But O the heavy change, now thou art gone,__  
__Now thou art gone and never must return!__  
**--**_**_Milton, Lycidas_**

* * *

Hermione sat in silence under the light of the moon and stars. Beside Ron's grave has been her comfort. Not that she believed he was there, six feet under, but somehow, a feeling she can't explain was making her come back to that place. It felt like the air blows differently on that specific area, it smells differently—familiar, as she would describe it, although, only to herself as she wouldn't discuss these matters with neither Harry nor Ginny. For the past year she had learned to conceal her feelings of longing for Ron. Aside from her family and friends begging her to move on, she was already married after all.

Hermione's presence on the dark and empty memorial park tonight would seem to be of her typical nights since her husband left for Bulgaria few weeks ago, but it was not. She was there for an entirely different reason—to be reunited with Ron again.

When she learned he was in Ireland, she wrote him a letter telling him that she knew he was alive, that it was him she embraced the other night. She pleaded for him to come and meet her again, and Hermione knows that Ron wouldn't let her down, because he has never before.

It was Pig whom she ordered to find Ron; she trusted that the owl would track his old master's whereabouts. Ron would never know, but Pig was very loyal to him. When the news that he had died came out, his owl flew to the skies and went missing for days. It was the afternoon of Hermione's marriage to Viktor Krum that he was seen again.

_By her window, whilst she was having her last minute check on her white gown, Pig was wearily tapping the glass. She opened it and took the bird inside the room where she offered it some water. But the owl wouldn't drink. Fastened between its tiny beaks was a leaf Hermione knew in an instant only grows in Egypt._

"_So, that's where you went missing to?" she gently seized the object from Pig and examined it, then returned her look on the owl who seemed more dejected. "Didn't find him, did you?" they were silent for a few moments. "Must be somewhere else, do you agree?"_

_Pig nudged his head towards her and she did what she knew it wanted her to do, stroke its feathers in a scratching way as Ron does, though his seemed to be heavier. Though before, when Ron would do this, Pig would struggle to free himself from Ron's clutch, the boy would laugh and Hermione would tell him off. _"He obviously doesn't appreciate it, Ronald. He's not a dog, you know."

"We're just playing. Aren't we, Pig."_ He would let the owl go and the tiny bird would fly above his head and peck his red hair. _"Cut it off or you won't have dinner, you'll see!"

"_He'll be mad at me when he comes back, though." She murmured thoughtfully. "What would I tell him? Why Viktor Krum?" Pig pulled himself from Hermione's touch and pecked her lightly on the palm. "Do you reckon I should run away? We'll find him together."_

"_Hermione, dear, is everything all right there? Do you need help?" her mom called from outside the room, and Hermione knew she couldn't disappear just like that. Besides, she was marrying Viktor because she trusted Ron with her life. It may sound stupid and senseless, but that's exactly how it is._

"_I'm almost ready!" she called, "I'll come out in a minute." She let go of Pig and straightened her dress. "I'm sorry Pig, seems like you'll look for him alone. I can only wait, but don't worry, I won't stop waiting." And out the window Pig flew to find his owner again. He comes back to The Burrow every once in a while, Ginny tells her. _

Just recently, he did and seemed to be too tired to take another flight. Hermione only convinced him, and she trusted him to bring Ron back, as much as she trusted the latter with all her life.

Crack.

And her heart jumped, not with surprise but with joy. She brought her self to stand up and let her body froze as she watched the memorable shadowy form approach her gradually, the familiar smell danced in the sluggish breeze. They were almost two feet apart when he pulled his hood from his head and the moonlight touched his ginger hair, and she saw his pale face, his sleepy blue eyes, his deep questioning stare, and his pressed lips she wasn't used to (because with her he was always smiling, or laughing, or frowning). All these sites made her tongue-tied, and tears began to fall from her brown eyes because she became afraid all of a sudden, what if he was angry? What if he granted her request to meet each other but only to tell her not to bother him anymore? What was his reason for not coming back? What would he tell her about being married to Viktor? She was afraid to hear that one most of all.

Hermione was busy crying and assuming that she didn't notice Ron taking a step forward. He held his long arms and his cold hand clasped her warm one. "I'm taking you somewhere else, are you ready?" he nudged his head towards her for permission. She looked up at him, and between the sobs and confusion, she nodded.

It took less than a minute, and they have apparated to a deserted playground Hermione recalls to be somewhere around Surrey, Privet Drive in particular. "Why are we here?" she asked, a bit hurt when Ron let go of her hand and took a few steps away.

"Because no one would think we'll be here." He said seriously, as he leaned on the steps of one of the slides.

"But of course, no one would think we'll be anywhere, would they? You were supposed to be…you were…you…" Hermione felt so indifferent with his coldness. Though, she may have foreseen it, but has never really thought of how it'd feel. And she was now aware how wounding it was.

"Dead." He finished for her. "Yes. But not everyone thinks so." He kept his position, even his blank stare, and very prim tone. He didn't look at all very happy on the occasion and Hermione was getting more hurt every second.

But then it hit her, "It's the person who revised my memory, is it? Who is he and what has he got to do with you?" and she was suddenly worried, "Are you…in danger, Ron?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, because he honestly didn't feel at all being in any kind of risk. "But she said I may be. She's only protecting me, and those I wanted protected. But were you hurt from the attack?" he asked giving away a tone of concern.

Hermione didn't catch it though, all she caught from what he said was the three-letter-word 'she'. _Who is SHE?_

"I knew you'd have your memory back in no time." He scoffed, "she wouldn't believe someone could be _that_ clever to even realize she was hit by a memory charm. But she doesn't know you, does she? She said you were something. I told her that you're not. You're ev…"

"So, is _she _the reason you never came back?" She wasn't planning to ask him that way, it just came out her mouth. And all those years of wondering why Ronald Weasley couldn't think first before he speak—gone. "Unless, I don't know, you just _forgot_ that some people are actually waiting for you." She added accusingly.

"Oh, of course I knew. I am so much aware, yes I am. Waiting for me, with what was that again? Love?" he answered back, mocking her reproving tone. "And one news of my death, everyone went on believing." Ron was deeply hurt by this but tried his best to hide it by sounding completely ridiculed.

Even if she knew she didn't believe, Hermione felt she needed to stand up in defense of how the others accepted his supposed end, "The person who brought the news, she was said to be the eye-witness. We were presented with your ashes and your…necklace."

Ron seemed to have been hit on the head of something hard, his hand raced to his chest and he clasped the necklace hanging around his neck. Even from afar, Hermione could tell it wasn't the one he had been wearing since first year. "But how…" he stammered completely astounded.

"What? You've been wearing that for a year and you never realized it was a fake?" it was probably ridiculous, especially since she was informed it was one of his most prized possession. How could he not know he doesn't have it anymore?

"Well," recovering from his wordlessness, Ron began. This time he was wound up, "it doesn't matter anymore, does it? Because _you_ of all people was supposed to _have faith in me_!"

"I have!" she retorted.

"You have? I know you _had_, and they're two completely different words." The feeling of being betrayed swiftly welled up on him, he was so frustrated to even think about it but he was actually talking about it with her. And without thinking, just to release the anger he had kept for a year, Ron punched firmly the thin metal of the children's slide that his fist engraved its shape on the poor material.

Hermione was stunned of his action, "Ron," she protested weakly.

"What kind of faith?", he cut her off, "I was late for _one_ day and you already had your lips locked with that Bulgarian git, of all the fucking wizards and muggles!"

This was the scene she most dreaded. She has her reasons but he would never understand. And if she still knows him, if she could still read him like her favorite book, Hermione knew that her reasons would only anger him more. She couldn't speak. But she should, or she would lose him again. "I'm sorry." She mumbled faintly, tears started to fall down her cheeks. Her knees felt weak and she was only saved from collapsing by the swing behind her. She heard him let out a sigh of dissatisfaction, and Hermione had never felt so guilty before.

"I can't forgive you." His voice was low and stern, and his words were like millions of daggers piercing through her heart. She was oblivious, though, how his heart was being crushed into pieces as well, especially when he heard and saw her cry harder. "I'm to blame, 'Mione." It was the first time that night he uttered her name, because in truth, he was avoiding the mere mention of it. Because doing so, he knew would make stronger the fact that he has her before him—the only girl he ever loved right in front of him, yet he couldn't even come near her. He can't because one thing would lead to another. His longing heart would want to smell her, touch her, kiss her…but he couldn't have her. She wasn't his anymore; and this was his only frustration. He wasn't angry at her…he was never. In fact, he has always pointed the finger to himself. _Why did he even ever thought of leaving her? _And then, betrayal, hurt, or any other emotions—they were just on the surface.

"You have to believe me, Ron, that I always had and still have my faith in you." Her eyes were pleading. "If you listen, I'll explain…I'll make everything clear. I'll prove you that I don't, and I never did love…"

Ron shook his head reproachfully, "I don't want to hear it. I don't need to because I believe you." He forced a grin on her, "Besides, something tells me that whatever you'll say, it'll all come down to me, leaving and making a promise but not keeping it."

"But you did come back…"

"…a day later." He finished regretfully. "I've never really mastered punctuality. I s'pose, you knowing that fact, would give some consideration…"

"Listen," Hermione insisted, but she should have known better that once Ron gave up on a topic, there's no way of having it being discussed, ever again.

"But then, it's not an excuse." He said before she could say anything. "Hermione, it was nice, really really nice to see you again, but…"

"You're not leaving me again!" she cried. "Take me with you, Ron. Please." Without thinking, she ran to him and broke down against his chest.

He stroked her bushy hair and pressed his lips against her forehead. "And then what? Have you commit an immoral sin? Ruin your life?" he whispered.

"I don't care. It's not ruining my life, but giving it back." Her voice trailed off and Ron felt her full weight against him.

"You need to rest now. I'll take you home." And he did. Hugging her tightly, they apparated back to her house, and placed her quiescent form on the bed. Still against his will to let her go, to leave her…he decided it would be better that way. She was a strong woman and she will always be. He never really felt he deserved her. She would always tell him how happy she was to be with him, but what else could he offer her? Even until now, even when he was supposed to be dead, even when he turned out to be alive—he was still making her cry, giving her nothing but pain. He just wanted to end her suffering, without thinking why she even suffers, he left her and decided that he never must return again.

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **I still have a long way to go to improve my quality scores on the new department I was transferred to, but since, even I, myself, couldn't wait on how this story would go until the end.

Ron seems to come and go, but don't worry, he'll need to stay for a longer time on next chapter…he just has to! Hehehe…And the sin begins…


	11. The Coward In Me

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own much! Please see chapter one for the complete version.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Coward in Me **

_Thus conscience does make cowards of us all;  
And thus the native hue of resolution  
Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought._  
_**Shakespeare, Hamlet, III, 1**__**

* * *

**_

_It has been a month after he ran away from her—from the sight of her and Viktor Krum together…that scene that broke his heart into gazillion pieces; One month and he missed her terribly. He had to see her, talk to her. Maybe she has lots to say because he does. Maybe there is an explanation to what he saw and she'd tell him. It could be anything but a big mistake, a spur of the moment, a pretense, confusion, or desperation. After all, they made a pact to love each other until the time is through. _Ron and Hermione, forever.

_Ron apparated himself to Hermione's muggle house and knocked on the door without reservations. No answer came through, even after several tries. He sat on the porch, keeping a patient disposition. He'll wait. Besides, what would some hours compare to years she did._

"Young man," _an old woman called and Ron looked up. He noticed that she was wearing a neat dress of white as if she was to attend an important occasion. _"Are you waiting for the Grangers?" _he merely nodded, _"Are you a friend?"

"Yes." he _answered politely as he brought himself up thinking of how his parents—his Mum mostly—would scold him for lack of respect to elders._

_The old woman beamed, _"Then, you must be invited as well. I'm on my way to the church, would you like to come along?" _she looked excited._

_This only made Ron confused_, "Invited where? Is Hermione on the church right now?"

_The woman laughed softly, _"Of course, silly. What's a wedding without the bride?"

"Wedding? Bride?" _he echoed. _"But…who…?"

"Well, your friend will be married today, weren't you informed?" _seeing the look on his face, the woman quickly added, _"I suppose not. I'm sorry if the news took you by surprise. It did me too. I mean, it's quite sudden, really."

"Can you tell me who she is going to marry?" _his insides started to harden as he held his breath for the answer._

"An old friend from school, I think." _she looked rather unsure but started to rummage through her purse, _"Probably her long-time boyfriend, I don't really know. I barely see her after she started school," _The woman continued digging inside her little bag. _"I was her nanny then, when she was a little girl. I used to look after her when her parents need to go somewhere…" _then she pulled a lovely parchment that suspiciously looked like an invitation. _"Ah, here it is," _she opened it and announced in a thrilled voice, _"Viktor Krum, ring a bell?"

_Of course, Viktor Krum didn't only ring a bell. The sound of the name was like a bomb that deafened Ron. He didn't answer, however. He couldn't. His head suddenly ached but the pain was no match with what his chest was feeling. It felt like his heart was being squeezed by giant hands. He felt like dying._

"Boy, are you all right?" _there was a tone of alarm on the old woman's voice. _"You suddenly look so pale. You know, the ceremony would start in about thirty minutes but it's just a few blocks away. I'm going to walk my way there but if you're not feeling good I can call you a cab." _Ron felt his head reverberate with the woman's words._

"No." _he tried to answer still politely but quite breathlessly. _"I'm fine. Though I don't think I'll go to the church anymore. I'm not really a close friend; I'm just here to deliver a message from work..." _His chest was still tightening. _"…really not important" _he finished with a struggle. _Why? Hermione, why didn't you wait for me?

"All right then. Should I still mention about you? Although I don't think the newlyweds should be stressing out on work at this special occasion."

"Oh, no please, don't."

"Sure thing. Good bye then." _She started to walk and right after she turned her back on Ron, tears escaped his blue eyes. He stood there frozen and crying. He wanted to run just as he did a month ago but at that very moment he found himself not able to move. He lifted his wand and apparated back to Memo's house.

* * *

_

Memo's house has been Ron's abode—and hiding lair for the past year. At first, Ron was not allowed to go out and wander. But later, due to his constant pleads to check on his family, Memo gave her permission to let him out with the only condition that he would not reveal himself. Memo would tell him how he was still in a grave danger and it might put people close to him at risk. Ron didn't mind this restriction at all. From the moment he learned of Hermione's marriage he felt he didn't have a life to go back to anyway.

"Hermione's not a sinner, and she can't be because of me." It wasn't just a random thought. Ron had been repeating this to himself since Hermione tied the knot with the retired Bulgarian seeker. Every single time he would secretly stalk Hermione and see how she has been doing he'd remind himself that she's married-- that even if she doesn't love her husband it doesn't mean she would commit the sin of adultery. This was one of the many things that held him away from her. Truth be told, it was his conscience, not Memo's talk that kept him from concealing his self. It made him coward to face his family and friends, Hermione most of all. He was afraid she would tell him to leave her alone…that she already has a life with Viktor and they are happy.

But to his surprise, it was Hermione who asked him to take her away. And it only sent him muddled up thoughts and emotions…it hurt him to see Hermione unhappy; it confused him how much she was willing to give up her morality. The thought of a changed Hermione frightened him as well.

If Hermione had changed then it only meant he doesn't know her anymore, and that was more crippling thought. But even if she did change, it doesn't mean he loves her less, because whoever Hermione was, is and will become, Ron knew that he would love her—he would in whatever way she may be. And if she still loves him at the same extent, if their love is true, then there's no need to sin over it as time or love itself would find a way to bring them back together without complications, without obstacles.

* * *

"I love you just the way you are." _Suddenly, it felt like time stopped. All the harsh words, the sour expressions, the cold treatments—all the stupid things he did, the risk of hurting her, of pushing her away—all the pretensions, changing the topic, pretending he didn't hear…how could he throw them to waste? There should be something, _anything_ that he can do to take back what he just blurted out, for surely she has heard him…surely there's a fat chance that it was all a dream. He had said it, yes, finally…but he shouldn't have. Not that he didn't mean it. It was actually the other way around. He shouldn't have said it because he meant it—with all his heart, all his life. He knew. He has accepted. Even when he had forgotten since when. But it doesn't matter, does it? Because from now on, things would change. From now on he has to be careful not to lose her—but the problem, his dilemma, was the fact that he's always clumsy and impulsive—stupid Ron Weasley…Big mouth Ron Weasley. And having her means having the chance of losing her, because when you think about it the way he does, how could he lose someone he never really had? So he was certain it's best if they stay just friends. Best of friends. Then back to the question of how he could be so stupid to let it out?_

_It was the end of summer after their sixth year. At this time of the year, they should be preparing to leave for school were circumstances had been different—peaceful, rather. But the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would not be coming back this year. The school was temporarily closed for two main reasons: the sudden death of their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and the pending war. For Harry Potter and his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, there was another reason to postpone their seventh year—and that was to search for the remaining Hocruxes and defeat Voldemort. Though, this journey of theirs would not begin until another month. They will still need to prepare themselves for the battle they have vowed to win. _

_For almost two weeks now, the three friends have been staying at Godric's Hollow which was best known to be the former home for the Potters; the same place where Harry's parents—James and Lily—were slain by Voldemort. This was also where they would discuss their actions to accomplishing their goal. _

_One sunny day, all three went out to Diagon Alley to buy some necessities and visit Fred and George's shop. On the way home was when they bumped into a certain Lavender Brown who pulled Ron to a corner but was still close enough for Harry and Hermione to hear their short conversation. _

"I'm not mad. I just want you to know that." _She said before planting a soft peck on Ron's lips. The latter only shrugged and watched her leave._

_Since this brief encounter with Ron's _ex-_girlfriend Hermione has been grumpy. This behavior of hers eventually lead to Ron and Hermione's famous bickering by the end of the day, leaving Harry a witness-- who with all perplexity could not figure out how to stop the two from ruining their friendship once again, especially not at this time with the war and all._

_The fight started with Hermione accusing Ron of taking advantage, _"You should have not let her kiss you…_there_…that would only give her hope." _she pointed crossly._

_Ron retorted to accuse Hermione of being jealous _"Because Krum doesn't kiss you anymore after you broke up."

"For your information, Viktor and I didn't have to break up." _she corrected with a meaningful tone. She would have told him the truth that they didn't have to because she and Viktor Krum were never together had Ron kept his readied insults to himself rather than let them freely fly from his mouth._

_He couldn't help it, the mere mention of the Bulgarian's name infuriates him. _"Good then! 'Cause you're such a wonderful couple. You can have kids who are large-nosed, with thick eyebrows, bushy hair, and large front teeth…and a know-it-all gits who are way older than…than how they should be!" _he finished proudly, though his face was guilt-ridden. How he wished he had a time turner seeing that Hermione was already sporting a scowl and wet eyes._

_She opened her mouth, but closed it again. For a while she was opening and closing her mouth like a fish in the water. _"Yeah," _she said haughtily only to be betrayed by her shaking voice. _"That's just too bad isn't it? Two hideous-looking people together! At least our children would be smart and could _really _play Quidditch."

"Took you quite a while to think of that, didn't you?" _Ron teased after finding that he lacks a response_ _himself. He wanted to end the argument so bad, but couldn't somewhat bring himself to apologize. _Why would I? I didn't start it. _his proud and unreasonable thought would argue._

"Forgive us Ron if we weren't born as good looking as you were." _Hermione was really close to tears but somehow she managed to hold the liquid from falling. _"Forgive me for my untamed, brown bushy hair, for being so concerned to boss you around for your own good, for wanting to learn and expand my knowledge!" _she was almost yelling. _"Forgive me, will you?" _she turned her back on him and walked briskly towards the stairs._

_Ron started, _"No wait!" _he called on her back. Hermione stopped. Silence. It was just a short silence but it seemed forever. This silence was cut when Hermione took another step on the stairway. Ron knew she wouldn't stop again if he'd shout another _'wait!'_, he knew though that he _had_ to stop her. _"I love you just the way you are." _He blurted and was a bit taken aback to hear himself as well._

_Hermione turned around quickly and demanded, _"What?"

_Her swollen eyes and sodden face briefly brought him to a standstill, but just enough instant to chew over some thoughts. _This is it, _he scolded himself. _Now or never. "You heard me. I said I love you just the way you are. I didn't mean to insult you." _She wiped her tears and arched an eyebrow urging him to continue. She needed to hear more. _"I'm sorry. It's just that…I'm such a git to realize it until recently." _Hermione was still unmoving from her position while Harry brought himself up and slowly (and quietly) walked to the kitchen. _"Look, I was…I was never in love with Lavender…"

"And extremely jealous with Viktor." _Hermione cut him off._

"Extremely."

"And you don't think I'm better off with him."

_Ron shook his head, keeping his gaze on Hermione. _"And you're beautiful."

"And Viktor and I were never a couple." _She sniffed._

"No?"

_It was Hermione's turn to shake her head. _"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For arguing with you."

"Why weren't you and Viktor…?"

_Hermione sat on one of the steps on the staircase, _"The same reason why you weren't in love with Lavender, I suppose."

_Ron nodded thoughtfully, _"I see. So you were in love with you?" _he grinned._

"Ronald!" _Hermione groaned with disbelief, but letting a smile crawl on her lips nonetheless._

_Ron laughed and walked to her. He knelt before her, _"But are you really?" _In love with him?_

_Hermione knew what he was asking, and she nodded. Her face started to flood in tears once again. She saw panic on Ron's expression so she gave him a sweet smile. _"Happy tears." _She only said and reached both her arms to hug him._

_Ron held her. _"I'm sorry." _He whispered behind her hair._

"Just don't…don't let her kiss you _there. _Not anyone." _They broke apart to face each other._

"Merlin, Hermione. I never knew you were the jealous type." _Hermione glowered at him and smiled. _"There's only one lips I have always wanted to kiss." _He pressed his lips against Hermione's and he could taste the saltiness of her tears. _"Now I know what Harry meant with a _wet kiss_."

* * *

He had fought the cowardness in him before by admitting his feelings to Hermione, but it was a different matter this time. Before, there was no Viktor Krum between them; there was no vow of matrimony; there was only love. He can't let Hermione be a sinner because of him, but Hermione was willing. Ron sighed. He was really confused. He knew their love was great and true, he doesn't want to put it in disgrace. Still, Hermione was calling for him.

* * *

**  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I know I've been gone for a VERY LONG time and for that I apologize. I've been caught up with work. I appreciate those who still have me on their "author alert" list and are patiently waiting for the next installment. I'm working on this story now and will make sure to finish it this month. You see, I've got time now as I've just resigned from my job. Anyways, please review. Thanks a bunch! 


	12. Let's Fly

**DISCLAIMER: **see chapter 1 for complete disclaimer. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Let's Fly**

_Oh, promise me that some day you and I  
__Will take our love together to some sky  
__Where we can be alone and faith renew,  
__And find the hollows where those flowers grew…  
__**Clement Scott (1888)**_

* * *

The sun has completely set. It has been four days since Ron last saw Hermione and his conscience was starting to fade. Having heard Hermione call to him, pleading for him to take her…it's very clear that she loves him still. And of course there's no question on his love for her. Would it really matter if they sin over their love? Would it really be a sin to fight for love? He was once told that when he finds true love, he must take care of it and fight for it. He only needs to give it up if the person he loves will be happier in the arms of someone else. Obviously, that wasn't the case with Hermione. Perhaps it's the work of fate—to have them together again. But a voice on his mind would interrupt, _It's wrong. _He was becoming more and more confused and without really thinking, Ron disappeared by apparition and found himself seconds later to the terrace of Viktor and Hermione's room. 

"How could you leave just like that?" Hermione bellowed hoarsely as soon as Ron appeared before her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed facing the glass door of the terrace as if she had been expecting him. Her eyes were bloodshot from days of crying.

Ron was startled for a second. He felt his heart tinge at the sight of Hermione's state. He gradually stepped forward and pushed the glass door open. He was surprised to find it unlocked, "How did you know I was coming?" he asked impulsively with a soft tone as he walked his way towards her.

Ron cowered before her and she dropped her crimson eyes at him. "I didn't" she answered between sobs. "I wouldn't be crying like this if I knew."

"But you're here," he pointed at her position like she wasn't aware of it. "…and you left the door open." he finished. Ron was not really sure why he's even asking such question. Maybe because he felt overwhelmed with the thought that she was waiting for him all along, and he wanted her to confirm that.

Hermione didn't disappoint him, "I was praying you'd come back…but I was losing hope." She cried even more.

Ron felt blameful. For the millionth time, he regrets and hated himself for choosing Auror training over Hermione years back. If not for his selfishness, none of these would probably have happened. He brought his hands to her face to wipe her tears, "I'm sorry. Please don't cry anymore."

Hermione caressed Ron's cheeks; she was starting to calm down but was still trying to catch her breath, while tears remained uncontrollable. "Take me away. _With you_. Let's start a new life."

"Hermione…" Ron started with a pleading tone but Hermione didn't let him continue.

"Ron, I can't live with someone else when I know you're around." She beseeched.

_It's wrong_,said the voice on his mind again. The next thing Ron heard was his own voice blurting out, "I won't be around."

"Take me, or I'll run away." Hermione answered forebodingly. Her stare was hard and Ron knew she meant it.

"You'll drive them crazy!" he argued. Deep inside he wanted to hug her and they'll apparate to somewhere…_anywhere_.

Hermione stood up and backed away from Ron, "You did so too when you went missing." She accused.

Ron stood up but didn't walk to Hermione. There he stood opposite her with about five feet distance. "It's different." He examined her almost swollen face as disappointment crawled into it. "It's not like I planned to do it." he mumbled.

Hermione looked outside the terrace, up to the sky. She had suddenly stopped crying. She sniffed for one last time and swallowed hard. "I'm sick of my life." she stated with a trembling voice. For a moment, Ron thought she was going to bawl again, but the liquid didn't fall. Her words didn't fail to pierce through him though even when he thought he could never hurt more as his heart had already been crushed to pieces.

It was a long silence while Ron debated to himself. Finally, he spoke in a casual tone, "Willing to dare for a broomstick ride?"

Hermione turned to him. Her distressed expression was now mixed with perplexity. "Huh?" she said as she arched an eyebrow.

"Let's fly." Ron offered keeping his tone.

"I'm afraid of heights." She answered almost inaudibly.

Ron beamed at her mischievously. "Hey, Seekers aren't the only ones who have the moves! C'mon! I'm a good flier too."

The change of atmosphere made Hermione relieved. She considered for a moment, "You've always been a reckless flyer." A faint smile formed on her lips. She remembered the times in the past when Ron would insist on taking her for a ride and threatening to try a wronski feint whilst she's on the broom with him. She never had let him though. And as much as she wanted for Ron to take her right then, she much preferred for them to go by apparating.

Having read her reaction, Ron said, "Too bad then, I'll only take you if you'll fly with me."

Hermione frowned. "You're kidding. You can't be serious, Ron." He merely shook his head, and Hermione understood that he was not joking. That didn't stop her from trying to make excuses though, "Besides, you don't even have a broom with you."

"No. But _someone _from this house definitely has." He gave her another lopsided grin. "Accio broom!" Ron barked and within a flash, a broom flew from one of the closets to Ron's hand. His playfulness made the feeling so familiar.

Hermione felt like she was taken back to the past when she and Ron were young and carefree and so much in love. She watched Ron mount the broom and shortly walked to him. When she was about to get on behind him, Ron slid backwards and prompted her to take the space before him. Hermione thought of protesting but Ron had already taken her hand and she instinctively obeyed his gesture. As they ascended higher in the air, Hermione closed her eyes. Her feet felt very light and her face felt numb with the cold wind against it. She heard Ron whisper, "Look, it's beautiful." His deep voice, his strong chest behind her, his soft yet assuring touch on her arms, his warm breath at the back of her neck…these all gave Hermione the feeling of security. Slowly, she opened her eyes and below, saw millions of lights from the city. It was like the stars, only it looked a lot closer, bigger, and even shinier. She looked above her and there, the tiny stars still far from her reach but even far more beautiful than the city lights. She savored the air, the moment. She was in heaven. Ron was too.

"We're going down now." Ron said, "I'm going to do wronsky feint." He warned with the widest grin he had put on for years.

"Don't you dare, Ronald!" Hermione called as her grip tightened to the broom.

Ron felt her stiffen. He was just playing on her of course and wasn't really going to do the dangerous move. Still, he made sure they'd fly down with more speed than when they rose up. At first Hermione was shrieking her lungs off but relaxed after a few seconds. She enjoyed their flight so much that as soon as they landed she asked disappointedly, "What are we doing here so early?"

But it wasn't early as it was already ten o'clock in the evening. "I suppose we could do with a rest." Ron said lovingly as he gently ran his hands to her brown bushy hair—which by then had looked really insane what with the wind and their speed from their trip.

Hermione moved from Ron shyly and started to comb her hair with her hands. "Are you staying for the night?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"I can't." Ron answered half-heartedly

Hermione stopped and looked at Ron questioningly. "You said you're taking me."

Ron reached for Hermione's hands and pulled her close. "I'll come back tomorrow. I promise." He said as he tucked some strands of her behind Hermione's ears.

However, she returned this with a suspicious look, "You're not going to be around anymore."

Ron furrowed and smiled. "When was I ever not around you when I had the chance?"

"Just recently." She answered matter-of-factly whilst she unconsciously scrutinized his freckly faced. She missed him so much.

Ron started. "Oh, I was." He said with confidence. "You just don't see me as I was in hiding."

Hermione sighed. "Your family clock..." she pointed at the Weasley clock (which had grown branches of other clocks to include the families of each of the married Weasley kids) by a table beside the bed that Ron had not noticed until then.

"...never lies." The red head finished in defeat. "I tried to avoid you." his eyes gave a hint of regret, and suddenly he lit up. "But look, I'm here again. I was here long before you found me. I thought it was wrong…" he was thoughtful for a moment, and hesitated "…and well, morally, it's still is…But nothing else matters anymore." he gave her an assuring smile.

"If you don't come back?" she answered with a query.

"That means I died a sudden death." Ron stated simply, but this made his companion shudder.

"Ron! Don't joke like that!" she slapped his chest but not that hard.

"You know that won't happen. I'll be here tomorrow."

"What time?" she demanded.

Ron grinned in response. "Won't tell. I love surprising you. Rest and make sure you have enough energy for tomorrow."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Didn't I just say I love surprising you?" With this both knew the conversation was over. He planted a kiss on her lips and apparated back to his room at Memo's place in Ireland. He moved sneakily as he prepared to sleep. This was of course, for the reason that Memo had warned him numerous times to not meet Hermione again and he promised her he would stay away for good. He was sorry to have broken his word to her but he at that moment, all Ron knew was that he had never been so happy for the pas years. He doubted if he even could get some sleep. He contemplated on waiting for the sun to shine when he could sneak out again to spend the day with Hermione, but he reckoned he would need to be awake once he's with her so he closed his eyes and prayed that he would dream of her.

"We're here!" Ron called as their feet landed on the ground.

Hermione looked around. Her eyes were not playing tricks on her. She and Ron landed on a wide field of grass. She wondered what they were doing there but at the same time, marveled at the sky above them where the sun was shining extra brighter with the clouds as blue as Ron's eyes. She inhaled deeply. "Ron, what are we supposed to be doing here?" she asked calmly.

"I am here to teach." He said pointing at himself proudly. "You," he shifted his finger to point at her, "on the other hand will learn."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Why don't I like the sound of that?"

Ron nodded as he faked a scowl. "Right, what could I, Ron Weasley, possibly teach Hermione Granger, cleverest witch of our age, that she still doesn't know?"

Hermione raised her nose in the air with a smirk, "Big of a question, that is."

Ron lifted his right hand to his head and pointed to the side of his forehead as if trying to come up with a clever idea "She knows about everything...except...?" he prodded at her to fill the blank.

"Cooking?" Hermione answered uncertainly.

Ron's eyes widened in disbelief, "You don't cook! Oi, you've got to learn, you know I have a big appetite."

Hermione shrugged, "I cook, but not _good cooking_. I cook for the sake of having something to eat." She smiled at him.

Ron bit his lip, "Well, that won't pass with me. You have to learn good cooking. Are you even a muggle?" he teased.

"Hey, in the muggle world, we have a thing called "deliveries"." She retorted.

"We have that too in here, but I like eating home-cooked best." He informed.

Hermione suddenly became curious. "Does Memo cook good home food?"

But the clever Ron Weasley has the response she wanted "Even if she does, I'm not gonna spend the rest of my life with her, would I?"

Hermione felt heart swell. "And because that was a good answer, I'll start studying good home cooking as soon as I get home."

"In the meantime, you also 'ought to learn flying." The tall red head man was holding the broom up in the air for emphasis.

"I can fly." Hermione said defensively.

Ron couldn't help a chuckle. "Hermione, you can elevate up to at least twelve feet high, and circle around a space having the width of a front or back yard. That's not flying." He nodded at her direction.

Hermione flipped her brown hair from her face. This revealed her sudden pink cheeks. "Anyway, I'm better off riding or apparating, or traveling by floo. I can even tolerate muggle world's traffic jams...it really isn't necessary."

"It _is_ necessary." Ron pressed, enjoying the look of his girlfriend as if scandalized. "You see, when we get everything in place, me and Harry..."

Hermione sighed. "Harry and I, Ron." She pointed to correct him. _Honestly, when is he ever gonna remember that!_

But he merely rolled his eyes, "...Harry and I--it's the same thing. Point is, the two of us would buy a Quidditch pitch..."

Her brown eyes widened to a sudden realization. "Hold on a second! You're not just teaching me to fly, aren't you?"

He gave her another grin, "Flying is the first lesson, after that it's Quidditch basics."

"Ron…" she tried to protest but he cut her off.

"Hermione, Krum stealing you from me is _unforgivable_. Having married you and not even teaching you his sport is another. I can't believe at one point in my life I actually admired the git as a Quidditch player." He said scornfully.

Hermione shook her head violently, he thick hair bouncing with it. "There's no way I'm gonna play such violent sport."

"Oh, come on! It's not like I'd let you die over a game."

"There's no point, Ron..."

"Of course there is."

She crossed her arms before her chest. "What, then? If you give me one logical reason, I'd try my best to learn this rubbish..."

He looked hurt, "Hey! watch your word. I love this rubbish."

"This sport."

Ron cleared his throat. "Well, I was thinking of you and me one day doing all the stuffs together like before--not just arguing, you know, maybe we could clean our house together like how we did in Grimmauld Place. Or we'd cook together, degnome the garden...I dunno, all the stuffs, fun stuffs, weird stuffs..." his ears were slowly turning red and the color crept down his neck. "…then when we have kids we'd take care of them together, play with them, teach them...when they're at school we'll work together, we might get bored so we'll play chess, or...or?" he raised an eyebrow at Hermione prodding her again to fill in the blank.

"We'll read together?" she finished with an innocent tone.

Ron spared a nod at the idea, "Yeah, that too! We'll read the Quibbler together, or we could..." he waited for her answer again.

"We could also read educational pieces, good novels? Oh, oh! Are you finally going to read Hogwarts: A History?" Hermione said in an excited tone.

The smile on Ron's face disappeared. "That too?"

Hermione frowned. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, I just...it feels like I've read it already, you know, how you always refer to it."

Hermione didn't argue, "Fine. But will we knit together? re-build S.P.E.W. together?"

Ron was now thoughtful. _Did he really say all the stuffs! _"Hmm…I suppose we can knit together. I thought you gave up spew?"

"Well, it's still wrong, you know, enslavement."

"But they're happy."

"Because they don't fully understand the situation they were put into."

"All right, maybe we can discuss about that sometime…" He finally said in defeat. "But, we can also…?" When Hermione didn't answer (actually, she knew what Ron wants to hear but was having fun watching Ron nodding at her with encouraging smile), "We could also play Quidditch!"

"So today's about learning how to fly?"

Ron nodded with utmost enthusiasm. "Exactly!"

Hermione smiled inwardly. She was willing to learn Quidditch. Ron was right. Someday, they'll be doing _all _thing together…_everything _that each of them love…honestly, she can't wait for that day. "Still, you should've at least told me, I could have brought my books..."

At that, Ron chortled. "Have I told you, I missed you?"

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** It was fun writing each other. I'm a big fun of fluffs and I thinks that's what this whole chapter was…anyway, Ron and Hermione back at each other's arms…The sin begins…more to come! Please review. Thanks in advance. 


	13. Betrayal

**DISCLAIMER: **JKR own HP. Please see chapter 1 for proper disclaimer.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Betrayal  
**

**Part I: What Might Have Been  
**_  
For of all sad words of tongue or pen,  
__The saddest are these: "It might have been."  
_**Whittier, Maud Muller

* * *

**

Ron and Hermione had been seeing each other everyday for the past three days. It seemed like they had a non-verbal understanding not to talk about their present situation (Hermione being married to Viktor Krum). Everyday, Ron would bring Hermione to different places which are mostly grasslands. She didn't mind. She loved the smell of grass. She especially just loved being with him—seeing him smile, hearing him laugh. If Ron was not making her practice, he'd run around and chase, and both would end up toppling on the ground. Everyday was fun. And fun was something both hadn't had for the past years.

That day, when Ron had dismissed the lesson, he invited Hermione to sit with him and watch the sun set. "This is where I think." He told her softly.

"Of what?" she asked, though her eyes didn't leave the orange sky.

"Of who, you mean. You of course."

She leaned on his strong arm and whispered, "Ron."

The man, however, felt the apprehension on her voice. "There's no one to blame, 'Mione." Somehow, he knew where the conversation would lead to.

She sat up straight again, despite the comfort she felt while resting on his arms. "I want you to hear me." Hermione felt that it's time for him to know what really happened, why she married the least person he wanted to see her with.

But Ron was not ready for this, or perhaps, he never will be. He felt he didn't need to. What for? Nothing mattered anymore. What's done was done and they're both together now, after all. "I don't need to hear anything. I love you and you know that."

"I love you and you know that." She echoed, savoring his words, at the same time, making it sound as sincere.

He turned to look at her and smiled, "Yeah, that's everything that matters. I don't care where Viktor came from, I'm fairly sure he was never really anywhere in the first place."

She shook her head weakly and forced a smile back at him, although regret still obvious from her voice. "Never."

Ron looked back at the red orange, the sun has almost set. He spoke softly with a trace of sadness. "Still, I can't help hurting when at night I think of how it could've been, or should've been, me lying beside you, hugging you, kissing you...making love to you."

Hermione returned her head to rest against his shoulder, and hooked her arms on his. "They never meant anything to me. They were more like…a responsibility...being a wife, you know."

"I know." He planted a soft peck on her forehead and smelled her hair. "I'd often think that we might've been parents by now…and instead of watching the sky or the sun, we'd be looking at our children wrestling each other on that field…three boys—two of whom are twins, and then one girl who would be sitting over there (he pointed on one side, few feet away between where the boys were supposed to be and their own position), reading."

Hermione smiled inwardly, picturing how the kids would look like… "Do you know what you just did? You just made me feel sorry for my life." She said teasingly.

"Really? I'm sorry. You shouldn't add the negative feelings. Being married to Vicky must already be a living hell." He said mockingly.

Hermione took Ron's hand and entwined her fingers with his. "He's very patient, actually. Can't quite think of how to be colder to make him drive me away."

"Then again, he'd be a total git if he does that. Not that he isn't one yet. He'll just prove it more." They were quiet for a while when Ron called her name. "Hermione?"

She shifted her head to look at him without having to part with his shoulder. "Hm?"

Without thinking, Ron suddenly asked. "Do you feel bad that we're together and, you know, you're married and all."

The sky has now turned to gray. The breeze was cooler and the sound of crickets started to fill the field. Hermione was thoughtful for a moment. "A bit guilty," she said honestly and quickly added, "but it's nothing. An inch of guilt is nothing compared to a thousand miles of how happy I am." She once again looked up to him to discover that he was gazing at her intently. She game him a sweet and contented smile, "Are you happy that we're together?" Of course she knew the answer, still she wanted to hear him say.

Ron returned the smile. "I've haven't had a real smile for years." He said, and this was made very obvious by his glistening blue eyes.

"What about the Memo?" truth be told, Hermione didn't care who the girl was. Ron had mentioned her a few times but she's confident that she's the only girl Ron loves, that's why she never really bothered asking about that other girl until now, and this was just because she wanted to talk to him, hear his voice. After all, it's been three years and so that she didn't hear his voice.

"Memo?" repeated Ron. "She was the one who saved my life." he stated simply.

"I see." Hermione said and waited for him to speak more.

Ron continued, "I'm living with her, but not like that...you know...I just don't have a place to go and she doesn't have families or friends left that's why she's living alone."

"Is she nice?"

"She is. But you know I love you."

"I know."

Ron moved that Hermione had to untangle herself from him. Having freed himself from her clutch, he stood up and held his long arms towards her. "Let's take another round?"

"I thought you just said you love me?" she pouted exhaustedly.

"C'mon, you've got to practice well."

"You were taking so much twists and turns, I can't keep up with your speed." She complained but took his hand and let him pull her body to him.

Ron tugged her closer and touched her soft pinkish cheek, "Ah, but I kinda enjoy hearing you scream my name."

She rolled her eyes, "Very funny." But giggled when he tried to kiss her little nose.

When they parted, Ron got hold of their brooms. "Remember, keep with my pace and stay near me, all right?" he reminded an inattentive Hermione while handing her one broom.

"Professor, I've been practicing really hard. And you said I'm doing very well already."

They mounted the brooms simultaneously "Still, it's just three days..."

But Hermione's mind had a clever idea—impress Ron. "Shall we?" she said cutting Ron off in the process, and without further ado, zoomed into the air.

"'Mione!" he called and followed suit.

* * *

**Part II: What Should Be, Would Be**

_What men call gallantry, and gods adultery,  
Is much more common where the climate's sultry.  
_**Byron, Don Juan

* * *

**

After hours of wandering in the air, Ron landed on a familiar spot which Hermione recognized at once. "Hang on..."

"Yes, you remember it right." A mischievous grin pasted on his face.

They were in the Shrieking Shack's entrance at Hogsmeade. "Are we going in?"

"Yeah, just stop by for a while. It's nice place in here. Creepy, but warm, and private." He winked at her on the last word.

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "And what exactly are you planning to do here?"

"Oh, what a dirty mind she has."

"What? It was an innocent question, Ronald!"

"Was it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I have to tell you, I am downright disappointed." He laughed.

They were about to head in when it suddenly rained, and before they finally reached shelter, the two were already soaking wet.

"Seems like we'll be spending the night over." Ron mused as he took his wet shirt off.

Hermione blushed and looked away. "We could apparate back home though." She suddenly felt two arms enveloping her from behind. She stirred uneasily. She felt his breath and his lips on the back of her neck as it traveled slowly to her shoulders. "Ron." She protested, but he was too busy kissing her ears now. Hermione closed her eyes and savored his warmth. Without thinking, she turned around and his lips. For the first time, they let each other's kiss grew passionately, showing the hunger they feel for each other. And from that moment on, they forgot to think, or they refused to think.

X X X

Three, four…hours have passed and neither had cared. They were drowned by each other's touch, each other's love. Lying at the old and tattered bed, they were still awake. Both were tired but were refusing to sleep, afraid to find out the next day when they awake that everything had only been but a dream.

"Let's fly away from here, 'Mione." Ron whispered, as he stroked Hermione's bushy hair.

While her head was resting on his chest, he was not aware that she had been listening to his heartbeat, thinking. For a short time she had been trying to figure out what his heart was saying, Hermione realized that she hadn't been fair. Not only to Viktor (she didn't care about him, actually), but to Ron's family. She knew, even when he's quiet about it, that he's missing his family. "Start a new life? But Ron, what about my family? _Your family_? I think they deserve to know you're alive. What about _Harry_ (he had always been considered as family to Ron)?"

Ron wasn't really aware of what he just said. His mind was wandering, too overwhelmed with the happiness he felt with her, and it was just after Hermione spoke that he took in his words—he didn't mean them as much as he was longing for it "I'm sorry, 'Mione. Forget what I said. We can't be together." He concluded.

She bolted up to face him, "Is this because I'm married? I'll take care of Viktor. I'll tell your family. I'll explain everything to my parents." Hermione's voice was suddenly frantic.

"No. It's not that." Ron said calmly.

"Then what?" Hermione cried. It's when Ron talking about how they can't be together that really frustrates her…hurts her. "You taught me how to fly, you'll teach me to play Quidditch. Weren't we supposed to do things together in the future? Now you're telling me..."

He cut her off, raising his own voice but keeping it firm. "Listen. I wasn't really thinking when I said that."

"That, what?" she was close to tears.

"The _'doing things together'_. I was..." he was lying of course.

This time, Hermione was the one to cut him off, "What's going on, Ron? Am I such a lousy lover?" and tears dripped from her brown eyes.

"Hermione." He reached to touch her, his heart breaking into pieces seeing her cry.

Hermione slapped his hand away. "What? We were fine. Perfectly fine until we slept together."

"I don't think I'm safe to be with, all right?"

"What do you mean?" And here goes the threat of danger once again. She hated the thought that danger was still looming around and this was preventing Ron form coming back to the persons he love. It didn't make sense to Hermione. She has tried to explain that to Ron but he was adamant…he was convinced, to be more precise.

"Someone...someone could be out there waiting to finish me off."

"I don't get that at all."

"Someone tried to kill me two years ago, what if...what if..."

He would not let her voice her thoughts about how stupid this reasoning sounded, she knew that. "Then I'd die with you." she retorted unreasonably to her own extent.

"I need to go, Hermione." Ron stood up and put on his clothes.

"Ron, wait!" Hermione cried but was too late. With a soft 'puff', Ron had disappeared in front of her once again.

--

Though it took Hermione hours to recover, she had managed to apparate herself back to her house before daylight. She was still aching but seemed to have dried up that no more tears would fall from her eyes. She laid on her bed, staring at the space. She wasn't even thinking at all—not of Ron, not of what happened. Her mind was too confused and tired, it had blacked out. She heard a puff from outside the terrace, and instantly recognized Ron's flaming red hair. She seemed to have awoken from her trance and ran to the door and pulled it open.

"I'm sorry." Said Ron as he touched her face.

"I was so afraid that I'll never gonna see you again. Why do you always do that to me?" her voice was shaking but she wasn't in tears.

"Shh..." Ron placed a finger before her pale lips, "I'm sorry." He said repentantly as he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, "I'm stupid, you know that. I just don't want anything to happen to you because of me...I can't stand..."

"Ron, no one wants to kill you. If there's anyone, then they should've done it a long time ago."

"Two years ago. Or so they thought. And what if someone just recently spotted me?"

"It doesn't make sense." she retorted on an assertive tone. "Whoever wants to kill you more or less would want to kill me and Harry too...but no one's ever attempted on our lives for the past years."

This made Ron pause and contemplate for a while, "Malfoy and Lestrange's body aren't recovered yet." He finally argued.

"But if they're alive, I don't think they'll come back and risk being arrested just to kill some former enemies." Hermione said logically and somewhat impatiently, "Besides, it's not like them to avenge Voldemort's death. They didn't do it the first time he was said to be killed. All his Death Eaters went in hiding or pretending, right? And they didn't dare do anything dark until their master came back."

"I've been thinking about that too." Because he really was. It's just that Memo had put on so many words in his head, said so many things that scared him…and he thought of those too. Why would Memo lie?

"Let it go." Hermione finally said, "Let's start anew. Reveal yourself to your family." She pleaded.

"I don't think I'm ready just yet." He said, referring to meeting his family again.

"But why?"

"I don't know what to tell them. Why was I gone for long when I've been alive all along?"

"Yeah. You haven't told me the reason for that." She said as if she just remembered. Hermione stared at him hard, wanting his honest answers.

"I was hurt. I was afraid. I lost faith. I dunno." Ron only said confusedly.

"When are you going to see them?"

Ron looked on the floor, "You know what I want? I want to come out one day and say, _'Hey, I'm alive everyone...and I'm free to love Hermione...and she's free to love me, so you can't judge neither of us.'_" he looked up at her and Hermione could see melancholy in his eyes. "Your neighbors, it's impossible that none of them don't see me appear on your terrace. Perhaps, they don't know it's me, but they know that there's someone, _a man_, who visits you and doesn't knock and enter from the main door. I'd catch them whispering while staring at your window. I'd catch them gaping up when we fly out…"

"If that's true, then sooner or later, Viktor will find out there's someone else." Hermione inhaled as she gathered her thoughts, "Let's not wait for him, Ron. Let's fly away, be gone for a long time...Let him look for me until he tires, and when he gives up, then let's go back to our families."

Ron took her hands. "Will you?"

"What?" She asked gazing deep into his eyes.

"Fly with me? Let's do it tonight."

A tear escaped Hermione's eyes, "I'd love that." She whispered and threw her arms around Ron's neck.

* * *

**  
AUTHOR's NOTE: **Squee! Another chapter done…I'm rushing things a bit since I'm hired for work once again and will be starting on Monday. I hope you'd still stick with me even when the next installments might take a while. I'll only have weekends to write and even on those days I'd have to fight with my sisters (three of them) over the PC! 

Thanks for the reviews! **Hikari Daeron**, I sent you a PM w/ regards to my previous job..hehe…and, I'm posting a part of it which answers your queries that other readers/reviewers might also want to know..

1. about how Voldemort died…well, I'll leave JKR to explain that because honestly speaking, I'm not very good at writing action/adventure stuffs…hehe. Let's wait for book 7 to find that out…LOL

2. about the Weasley's reaction on Hermione's marriage. Well, Hermione didn't tell anyone at all. Everyone was disappointed but I chose to just have Mrs. Weasley and Ginny speak in behalf of them...besides, I don't think that the boys would show their emotions regarding how Hermione deals with Ron's supposed death…plus, they also think she's just trying to move on.

3. and I assure you that you'll know a lot about Memo in future chapters.

4. and lastly, Hermione chose not to tell anyone (especially Ron) about her bet with Viktor Krum for fear that they would not understand. She saw Viktor right after Ron left, for one; and then she made a pact with him about marriage. Even when her agreement with Viktor proves that she has so much faith in Ron's words, it's rather illogical to say _"okay, if he doesn't come back in time, I'll marry you.."_ most probably, no one would try to make sense out of it because even Hermione herself thought (or realized) it was stupid…her faith in Ron was overwhelming, thank you very much. But it would also seem she doesn't regard their love so much that she's willing to spend her life with another man.

**P.S.: **I was a bit groggy while writing the **A/N** for last chapter… "It was fun writing each other" was meant to be—it was fun writing _this chapter_! LOL…and not just that! "I'm a bug fun of fluffs" was meant to be—I'm a big _fan _of fluffs. Thought I should clear it, some might have been weirded-out by those statements. LMAO

And oh, Reviews please!


	14. Life's Tragedies

**DISCLAIMER: **None of these is mine. Aren't I such a pity? Anyhoo, please see page one for proper disclaimer. Thanks

**Chapter 14: Life's Tragedies**

_There are two tragedies in life.  
One is not to get your heart's __desire.  
The other is to get it.  
__**Bernard Shaw, Man and Superman, IV**_

"You've been seeing her." A woman's accusing tone greeted Ron as he apparated back to his dwelling in Ireland. It was Memo of course, and Ron knew right then and there where the conversation would lead to. Memo had always been trying to convince him to keep himself hidden, she had cited numerous reasons why he should do so and somehow all of them made perfect sense. But that was before and Ron was tired of living as if he was dead. He had Hermione back and he was sure that sooner he could have his life back as well. He won't let go anymore.

"I tried not to, Memo. You've got to understand..." He began wanting for Memo to hear him for once.

But his companion wasn't interested on whatever Ron has to say. For her, the matter was a closed book. For her, they have concluded this issue a long time ago. "We've already gone through…a couple of times already, actually. But I will say it again in case you have forgotten. Ron, you are in grave danger. Can you actually risk her life as well?"

It wasn't that she sounded like his superior. It wasn't even the number of times he have heard her say those exact words. It was merely because she was contradicting Hermione's view, and between the two of them, Ron has all his trust on Hermione's words, and these he voiced out to her with utmost calmness on his tone. "I'm in not in danger, Memo. I may have been, but...

"But what?" she snapped not regarding how he would feel about this.

Ron kept his composure. He wasn't going to fight with her. "It just doesn't make sense that I'm still alive when someone's supposed to kill me. And these are Death Eaters we're talking about." Inspite of their clashing views, Memo has been the friend who took him in when he was hurt, took care of him and gave him shelter when he rejected his life in London—which day he now truly regrets.

"What part doesn't make sense to you?" She sounded more offended, "You're alive because you've been hiding fairly good."

"Yeah, I've been hiding. I'm alive because I'm hiding. But you know what I've realized? I was never alive. I've kept my breath, my heartbeat for a year but where is my life, really? Where is my family, my friends?"

"Or Hermione?" she asked with a narrowing look.

"Or her, yes." He answered proudly.

Memo shook her head in disbelief, "So you think running away with her gives you that life?"

Ron stopped and considered for a while. How did she know about their plan to run away? "Were you spying on me?" he demanded with suspicion.

She didn't answer the question thrown, instead she went on with her argument. "Stop this now before someone gets hurt." He voice was imposing.

He respects her, all right. But Ron was getting tired of this exchange. He was thankful she saved him; that she cared for him, but she has to understand where he's coming. After all, it is his life and he doesn't need anyone to order him what to do. "You can't tell me that." He said simply.

Memo gave him a taunting smirk, she shook her head and replied in an apologetic note, "You'll just regret it Ron." She crossed her arms before her chest and looked at him straight in the eye as if challenging him.

Ron returned her smirk and sighed, "What I regret, Memo, is spending three long years without her." He said truthfully.

Memo rolled her eyes away from him and returned with a teary glare, "Well, I'm sorry if I saved your life, that I had to bring you here, that I had to keep you safe for one long year!" she cried.

"That's not what I meant, Memo." He replied in panic with the look of his friend's wet face. "You know how thankful I am to you, but you've got to understand..." he was desperate.

"I understand." She pressed, "If I don't, why do you think I'm stopping you now?"

"Memo..." Her firmness on the matter was getting quite difficult for Ron to handle. He was starting to get impatient.

His intolerance was tested more when Memo barked "She's married!", looking both disgusted and scandalized.

Memo was judging Hermione. Ron didn't have to hear her say that, he only have to look at her reaction and he knew what she was thinking. "She doesn't love him, all right!" he retorted as he threw his fist into the wall. It gave a loud thump and Ron kept it there, clenched in anger.

The girl flinched when he hit the cement and for a moment, none spoke. Memo decided to change her approach. She began in a pacified tone, "No, listen. She's married, her husband wants her, needs her. I don't know if he even loves her but he's obsessed. He won't let her go! He'd do anything, Ron. Hermione's his and he'd do anything to keep her from anyone, especially you."

Her statement only brought more suspicions into Ron's head, "What do you know about Krum? Do you know him?" he asked as he dropped his arms from the wall, blood dripping from the back of his hands. He waited a few seconds for an answer that didn't come. "Are you friends with him? Did he talk to you on this?" he demanded as he took two steps forward Memo, "Did he ask you to keep me prisoner so he could have Hermione? Did you plan all this!" and for the first time Ron was furious at her.

Memo swallowed and cleared her throat. She was scared but did a very good job hiding it. "I think it's time to let you know. I'm not the person who you thought I am."

It was as if Ron's blood raged to his head. All the hurt, the anger, the regret he couldn't blame on anyone was hastening out of his chest. Finally, he found someone to point a finger at and end his doubts and misery. "You...I trusted you!"

She backed away but kept her straight look, "Listen." She began as she raised her chin up the air, "Whatever I've done and am doing, this is for all of you." Inside, her heartbeat was on a riot.

"This is for Krum, and you know that!" his cracking voice echoed the house. Shaking finger still pointed at her while blood was still dripping from it.

She took a deep breath, "Will you let me through?" she begged. When there was no answer, she continued, "I am a Seer." Ron was obviously surprised. "Yes. I see things ordinary witches and wizards don't. I..."

"A Seer?" he repeated, "You could...You...What...?"

"What I see as end result of what you're about to do? I see death, Ron. Not yours, not Krum's. Yes. Hermione's." her hazel eyes was staring directly at Ron's blue ones. Her face was stern.

Looking at his friend, Ron instantly got mixed of emotions. He was still surprised by the revelation, at the same time he was now scared, but doubtful. "But...Who...? No. You're just telling me that so I won't go."

"Her husband will be back tonight. He'll see you. He'll try to stop you, and of course, you won't let him. But he's anger will get the better of him and the two of you will have a duel. Hermione will jump between you when he's aimed the killing curse and she'll end up dead." She narrated confidently.

"You're making that up." Ron said in a sneer.

"Am I? Then go ahead. I'm not stopping you now. You decide. Besides, the guilt is not on me anymore." Memo walked to the door and opened it, prompting Ron to leave.

There was another silence. Ron was in deep thoughts as though trying to weigh the matters. He didn't know what to believe anymore. What if he didn't believe her and everything she said turned out to be true? What if he did and it was just a tricky lie? Hermione would hate him if he would not show up. "How could you not tell me you're a Seer? How could you even let me see her in the first place?" What would he do?

"I don't see the point telling people of my abilities. And for your other question, I did not know you were seeing her until I had a vision this morning, until I proved to myself that you are indeed doing the thing I most forbidden you to. You have indeed planned to meet up and run away." Her expression unchanged.

"Why did you stop me from coming back that day? You know, Memo, none of this would have happened if I just arrived before he..."

She cut him off, "I would have. But you weren't gonna make it anyway, you know. I could've let you go but then you'll just fall unconscious on the way, and I don't know where that way is and I'd only have a hard time finding you. And I thought, I might be even late if I get to find you."

"You should've let me died."

"Well, again, I'm sorry for making you live a miserable life."

"When is this going to end?"

She shook her head in disappointment, "I can't tell." Her voice was now low and reluctant.

"'Course you can. Tell me. How long are we going to wait?"

"You can't be with Hermione, Ron. Either you die or she dies."

Ron thought that it's starting to get too far-fetched. He breathed a soft and mocking laugh, "That's bloody absurd. What if I kill Krum?"

"I know you won't do that. You're not a killer."

His face straightened at once, "I can be." he said and meant it unreservedly.

"Would she like it that you become one? I don't think she'd even be allowed to visit you in Azkaban."

"You're making a prophecy, but not the future." Ron headed towards the open door. It was just a test, he thought. He can't believe everything she would say or he'll be a prisoner all his life.

"Where are you going?" she demanded as soon as she jumped before him.

"If you think of it, it's quite simple, really. He's coming back tonight, so we'll do it this afternoon." He smiled and brushed Memo's arm that was blocking his way.

Memo caught his other arm, "It's far more complicated than you'd ever think."

Ron turned to look at her, "What?" his brows raised.

"Do you think she'd leave without saying goodbye to her family, her friends? She may have just been to her parents' by now and is probably going to meet with Harry and your family. You'd let them see you?"

Ron nodded at Memo, smile still playing on his lips, "I'll wait for her in her house. We'll leave together."

"Ron." Her voice was now pleading, "Even I am not sure if her husband just arrived when the two of you were about to leave or has already been there when you came to fetch Hermione."

"Well, I won't wait for him to challenge me for a duel. Once I get there, I'll get Hermione and we'll apparate to somewhere." He stated his plan simply.

"Listen." Memo grabbed both his arms, "For some reasons, you can't avoid the duel. You can't even prevent Hermione from interfering. Once you're there. You're there. What I see won't be altered."

Seers exist. Ron knew that. One of their professors back in Hogwarts was a Seer, Professor Trelawney, who made quite some predictions and most came true. Harry was a witness to one of her prophecies, about Pettigrew and Voldemort being reunited. She was the one to make the famous prophecy about Harry and Voldemort…One must die for the other to live and it came true. Voldemort was dead, and Harry, was thankfully alive. Ron was caught on uncertainties once more, "You won't ever let me go, won't you?"

"I just don't want any of you to get hurt." And more, Memo sounded as if she was so sure about everything she was saying.

"And I'll make her happy for not showing up? I'm breaking my promise for the second time and Krum would be there again." Ron said weakly.

"I'm afraid he'll always be there." She answered sympathetically, rubbing his shoulders.

"How could you tell how he's going to be there and not for how long? Hermione's never gonna forgive me. I can't let her live with Krum any longer. She'd loathe me."

"You have to. That's the only way to keep her."

"She'll be miserable with him..."

"She'll pull herself together. Didn't you say she's the strongest woman you know, after your mom?"

"What if she doesn't turn out to be that strong?"

"Besides, Ron, don't you think she'd be a little relieved that you weren't seen by her husband on the night you're supposed to elope? She'd understand if she's that logical like how you said she is." She gently pushed Ron back to the nearby couch as she closed the door behind them. Ron followed faintly and Memo sat beside him and started mending his bruised hand.

How could fate play on them like this? Their only desire was to be together and fate kept it for three and so years. It did give that back but with so many complications. How could he be so cowardly to take risks? How could she ever forgive him again?

****

AUTHOR's NOTE: I'm six chapters from the end so don't worry if Ron had to be kept again. It's very important in the story so I hope you'll just trust me. Please review!


End file.
